


a winning formation (left side, strong side)

by ambrosius



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Football, Coming Out, Epistolary, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Light Angst, M/M, Social Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:28:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 29,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22311067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambrosius/pseuds/ambrosius
Summary: When Bitty is traded from the Atlanta Falcons to the Providence Knights, he quickly clashes with prized NFL quarterback and new teammate, Jack Zimmermann. But what follows is a football season full of up-and-downs, and a realization that maybe Bitty is right where he belongs.
Relationships: Eric "Bitty" Bittle/Jack Zimmermann
Comments: 76
Kudos: 198
Collections: OMGCP AU Bang 2019





	1. atlanta to providence

**Author's Note:**

> Oh man, was this work a labor of love! Ever since Ngozi posted that extra of [Football Player!Jack](https://omgcheckplease.tumblr.com/post/138099406297) I knew I wanted to write a Football AU, and I finally did! I hope you all enjoy!
> 
> Massive thanks to the mods for running this great fest!
> 
> Another big thank you to my betas: seajaye08 and remilko! You both were such lifesavers for taking a look over my fic with not a lot of time to spare! Any and all remaining mistakes are my own.
> 
> Disclaimer: no references to real people, usernames, etc. in this fic do not in any way reflect on that person or any people that may hold a username that is used.
> 
> Enjoy! :D

Super Bowl LIII  
Final Score:  
**Atlanta Falcons** : 21 - **Baltimore Ravens** : 28

Bitty’s season was over. As he watched the Baltimore Ravens celebrate, the streamers and balloons that were cascading down onto the field made it feel as if he was having an out of body experience. They were so close to winning the Super Bowl, he could have tasted it. If only he could have dodged the lineman quicker, or ran a little bit faster in the last few plays...then maybe this wouldn’t have happened.

He choked back tears, brushing off the streamers that had fallen on him, as he slowly made his way back to the locker room, pushing his way through the throng of people that had rushed the field.

He couldn’t stand out there anymore, having already shaken the hands of a couple of opposing players in congratulations, he needed to leave. Bitty didn’t want the cameras to catch him crying. It was bad enough that the memories of this game would be burned into his memory forever, the last thing he needed was his crying face immortalized. What he really wanted was to just be alone.

As he trudged back to the locker room, the weight of his uniform felt heavy. To make it this far in only his rookie season was an accomplishment in itself, but to come this far to fail…it was heartbreaking. He had so much to prove and it felt as if he didn’t even come close.

The room was eerily silent as he walked in.

He sat down on the chair in front of his cubby, before peeling off his uniform and tossing it behind him, leaving it crumpled on top of his bag.

“Be proud of yourself, Bits,” Bitty heard a voice say from his right side.

He glanced over to see his teammate, Devonta Freeman, sitting down next to him.

“The sting won’t go away for awhile, but I know you played your heart out kid,” Freeman said.

Bitty gave him a small smile in return. “We’ll get it next time,” Bitty replied, quietly, before directing his gaze back to the floor.

Freeman rested his hand on Bitty’s shoulder, giving it a quick squeeze in solidarity.

“Ahem, everyone, listen up!”

Bitty’s head snapped up at the sound of his coach’s voice.

“This isn’t the outcome that we wanted, but that’s the way the cards were dealt. I know it’s difficult, to know that we played our hardest, laid it all on the line, just to lose. But you all have nothing to be ashamed of. I am proud of each and every one of you. We did what they all thought that we couldn’t, we made it to the playoffs and all the way to the Super Bowl. That’s something you all should be proud of."

“Now, I want you all to take this time to reflect and relax. We’ll show ‘em next year that you can’t keep the Falcs down.”

Bitty nodded his head at the sentiment, before rubbing his face with his hands. The disappointment that was coursing through his veins was overwhelming. The silence that continued in the locker room made it all the more worse to deal with, and he couldn’t help the rush of tears that prickled in his eyes.

Sighing to himself, Bitty picked up his phone, wincing at all the notifications. He scrolled through his text messages, resolving himself to answer them tomorrow.

For now, he just wanted to pack up his things and leave.

Shoving everything he needed into his bag, he hoisted it onto his shoulder, placing his headphones in his ears, and decided to at least listen to a couple of voicemails. He’d wallow a bit longer, and then focus on what would come next.

***

**Phone Call**  
_Mama Bittle to Eric Bittle_  
February 2nd, 2019 — 9:10pm

_“You have reached the voicemail of Eric Bittle, please leave a message after the tone.”_

“Oh, Dicky, it’s your Mama. Coach and I watched the game, and we are just [hiccup] so proud of you. I know you wanted to win, sweetheart, but all of us here at home are just—just so proud. We love you, Dicky. [sniffle] Call soon.”

***

Bitty made his way back to the stadium for their locker room clean out a week later. The weight of the loss was still hanging over the room.

He smiled at his teammates as he headed over to his locker, making sure to avoid any media that was around. He didn’t have it in him today to put on a brave face. 

Bitty sighed as he started shoving his things unceremoniously into his bag. He had a plan for things when they won. Winning the Super Bowl would have changed so much, but now? He didn’t know what to do.

“Bittle,” he heard a voice call out from behind him.

He turned and saw his coach, Dan Quinn, walking towards him. “When you get a minute Dimitroff wants a minute of your time.”

“Sure, coach, I’ll stop by his office,” Bitty replied. Quinn nodded to him, before quickly getting swept away for a sound bite.

Bitty couldn’t shake the feeling that whatever the Falcons general manager wanted to talk to him about, it wasn’t good. While he knew that he had put up a decent rookie season, he was expendable. He just didn’t expect it to be this soon. Or maybe Bitty was just being overly cynical. 

Bitty knocked on the open door of Thomas Dimitroff’s office, his palms sweating, as he waited for him to notice him standing in the doorway.

“Come in, Bitty,” Dimitroff said, waving Bitty inside. “Have a seat.”

“Sir,” Bitty replied, taking a seat. He had to stop himself from fidgeting from his nerves. 

“Bitty, son, I just wanted to go over a few things with you while I had a minute. You had a great rookie season, you really stepped up when Freeman got injured, and just know that we’re glad you’re a part of this team.” He smiled, tapping his fingers on the table top. “That being said, there have been some...offers coming in regarding yourself. I know we had a plan for what was to happen this off season, which I still believe in, but I would like to know your thoughts.”

Bitty sat frozen in his chair. _Traded?_ He should have seen it coming.

“Bitty?” Dimitroff asked.

“Oh, well.” Bitty coughed. “I—I guess you have to just do what you think is best for the team. I know y’all have to do what you have to do, and, um, I’ll be fine. Just fine.”

“Bitty…”

“It’s all right, sir.”

“Bittle, nothing is set in stone as of yet. I just wanted you to know with confidence that it has nothing to do with you as a person, or the plan. I’m sure if it does happen, there will be backlash, more for us than you, but I just wanted to be clear with you,” Dimtroff said. “We would never trade you because of that.”

 _The plan_. Bitty was even more nervous about that decision now. “It didn’t really cross my mind,” Bitty replied. “This whole organization has been great, and I’d never think that, but thank you for clarifying. That does mean a lot.”

Dimitroff stared at him for a moment before sighing. “You’re a great kid, Bitty, and I know you have a fantastic career ahead of you. I promise you that.”

“Thank you, sir.”

“Just try and remember us when you’re looking to pawn off some baked goods on people, all right?”

Bitty let out a small laugh. “I won’t forget. Thank you.”

Dimitroff nodded. “Now, go on and get out of here. I’m sure the guys are waiting for you.”

***

**_Breaking News: Falcons RB Eric “Bitty” Bittle comes out_**  
John Johnson for NFL News Network

> _In breaking news overnight, the Atlanta Falcons rookie running back, Eric Bittle, has come out as gay. In a brief statement coming just a few weeks after the losing the Super Bowl to the Baltimore Ravens, Bittle set the record straight after many have questioned his sexuality over the course of the season (those of whom citing his popular Twitter account, enthusiasm for You Can Play, amongst other things) saying,_
> 
> _“I’m not doing this so the questions will stop. I’m doing this because I want to be completely honest to the people around me, to those that look up to me, and to those that I look up to. I’m gay and proud of it.”_
> 
> _"I have been lucky so far in my career to both have and had wonderful teammates and coaches who have supported me, and for that I am immeasurably thankful.”_
> 
> _"I am also thankful to the players before me and those who will come after me, for all of your sacrifice, I thank you. And while my sexual orientation doesn’t define me when it comes to football, I hope to use my voice to the best that I can.”_
> 
> _Bittle is the third NFL player to come out in recent years, and is currently the only player out openly in the league. The first out player ever drafted, Michael Sam, played briefly in both the NFL and Canadian Football League before retiring from football in 2015, and last season NFL veteran defensive end, Ryan Russell, came out as bisexual and is currently a free agent._
> 
> _Stay with the NFL News Network and @NFLNews on Twitter for all your football updates._

***

Eric “Bitty” Bittle ✓ **@bittle15** · 6:30pm March 3, 2019  
I just want to thank y’all for your support! It means a lot! And to those who are harassing me, just know you will be *blocked.*

Eric “Bitty” Bittle ✓ **@bittle15** · 6:31pm March 3, 2019   
Me being gay has no effect on how well I play, or any other aspect of my football career. It’s just the way I am.

Eric “Bitty” Bittle ✓ **@bittle15** · 6:31pm · March 3, 2019  
And if that’s something that offends you, well then, bless your heart, I simply don’t care.

***

kayla c **@siriussblacks** · 6:32pm · March 3, 2019  
 **@bittle15** so proud of u #GoBitty

marieeeee **@marievlogs** · 6:32pm · March 3, 2019  
**@bittle15** BITTYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!! *i say that’s my baby and i’m really proud*

Chad Neal **@iamchad** · 6:45pm · March 3, 2019  
**@bittle15** why don’t you just go back to baking freak

marieeeee **@marievlogs** · 6:47pm · March 3, 2019  
**@iamchad @bittle15** how about YOU go back to the circle of hell you crawled out of

***

ericrichardbittle:

> um so idk how much you all keep up with football but that tiny and cute running back who bakes that you all reblog…. just came out…… like for real….. 

#i’m shaking and crying #and so proud of him #bless

teambitty reblogged number15bittle:

> i!!!!! am!!!!!!!!! so!!!!!!!!! proud!!!!!!!! of!!!!!!!!! eric!!!!!!!! bittle!!!!!!!!!
> 
> #like do y’all realize what he did????? #there’s only been like one other person to come out in the NFL #and bitty just went to the superbowl!!!!! #PROUD #also low-key worried that some shit is gonna happen but…..

#also low-key worried that some shit is gonna happen but… (x) THESE TAGS THO

#forreal tho #let’s be honest for a second #it’s not like the NFL is progressive by any means

***

**Phone Call**   
_Mama Bittle to Eric Bittle_   
March 3rd, 2019 — 8:30pm

“Hello?”

“Hi Dicky!”

“Hi Mama.”

“How are you holding up sweetheart?”

“It’s—well—you know, nothing worse or better than I expected. How is Coach?”

“...Don’t worry about your father, Dicky. He’s angry for you, not because of you.”

“I—If you say so Mama.”

“I do, and your Mama knows best.”

“...That she does.”

“Good boy. I told him to give you a call, but you know your father. [aside] Yes, dear, you heard me. [clears throat] Now, Dicky, give your dear Mama that recipe for those tarts you posted on your Twitter. Your Aunt Judy is trying to show me up...thinks she can out do me at the bake sale.”

“I’ll send you a link.”

“Good, good. The sooner the better, dear.”

“Mama, I should probably…”

“OH, yes! Of course, I’m sure you’re busy. Give me a call soon, okay? I love you.”

“Love you too, Mama. And I will.”

“All right, bye sweetheart.”

“Bye, Mama.”

**End Call**

***

**_ESPN Power Rankings for the 2019-2020 season_**  
John Johnson for NFL News Network

> _**AFC East** :_
> 
> _Buffalo Bills  
>  Miami Dolphins  
>  Providence Knights  
>  New York Jets_
> 
> _**AFC North** :_
> 
> _Baltimore Ravens  
>  Pittsburgh Steelers  
>  Cleveland Browns  
>  Cincinnati Bengals_
> 
> _**AFC South** :_
> 
> _Houston Texans  
>  Tennessee Titans  
>  Jacksonville Jaguars  
>  Indianapolis Colts_
> 
> _**AFC West** :_
> 
> _Kansas City Chiefs  
>  Los Angeles Chargers  
>  Oakland Raiders  
>  Denver Broncos_
> 
> _In the AFC, the Baltimore Ravens are looking to repeat as Super Bowl champions, and with all of their players locked in for another year, it’ll be difficult to unseat them. To challenge them though, we’re giving a slight edge to the Providence Knights. They’ve had a good couple of playoff pushes, and with one of the top quarterbacks, Jack Zimmermann, at the helm for his third year and a defensive line that most teams dream of having, one would be hard pressed to go against them, especially since the Knights are in one of the weaker divisions._
> 
> _Teams to look for: Baltimore Ravens, Pittsburgh Steelers, Kansas City Chiefs, Providence Knights_
> 
> _Sleepers: Buffalo Bills, Jacksonville Jaguars_
> 
> _Busts: Indianapolis Colts, Miami Dolphins_
> 
> _**NFC East** :_
> 
> _Dallas Cowboys  
>  New York Giants  
>  Philadelphia Eagles  
>  Washington Redskins_
> 
> _**NFC North** :_
> 
> _Chicago Bears  
>  Detroit Lions  
>  Green Bay Packers  
>  Minnesota Vikings_
> 
> _**NFC South** :_
> 
> _Atlanta Falcons  
>  Carolina Panthers  
>  New Orleans Saints  
>  Tampa Bay Buccaneers_
> 
> _**NFC West** :_
> 
> _Arizona Cardinals_  
>  _Los Angeles Rams_  
>  _San Francisco 49ers_  
>  _Seattle Seahawks_
> 
> _As for the NFC, the Atlanta Falcons will have much more of a challenge to repeat their run to the Super Bowl. With the Rams, Saints, Bears, and more, all looking to make another playoff push, it’s easy to see that the road to the NFC championship will be tough. Don’t count out the teams that are lower ranked either, the Cowboys, Seahawks, and yes, we’re saying even the Lions, could surprise you._
> 
> _Teams to look for: Atlanta Falcons, Los Angeles Rams, Chicago Bears, New Orleans Saints_
> 
> _Sleepers: Detroit Lions, San Francisco 49ers_
> 
> _Busts: New York Giants, Carolina Panthers_

***

Bitty had high expectations for the upcoming season. With his rookie year behind him (and he may have lost out on the “Rookie of the Year” award, but his team did make him a makeshift trophy instead—bless them it was hideous but he loved it), he was already tired of getting mentions on Twitter, wondering if he’s going to have a “sophomore slump.” Bitty refused to let that happen.

Their team was strong, _Bitty_ was strong, he knew the Falcon’s system better than ever, and this offseason he’d be even stronger.

His phone chirped with a Twitter notification.

Atlanta Falcons ✓ **@Falcons** · 12:11pm · March 13, 2019  
**@DevontaFreeman** is back in action! RT **@DevontaFreeman** check out these moves #imbackbaby #gofalcsgo

Bitty felt his heart sink. Could this mean—

He kept scrolling through Twitter.

ATL Fans **@FalconsPride** · 12:15pm · March 13, 2019  
So is **@DevontaFreeman** gonna be the #1 now? 

Mike B. **@mikeyb** · 12:15pm · March 13, 2019  
Can’t wait for **@DevontaFreeman** to get back to killing the RB game!

We Are The Falcons **@TheATLFalcons** · 12:16pm · March 13, 2019  
Wonder what our RB situation is gonna be? Freeman/Bittle or Freeman/Ridley

Bitty barked a laugh at that. _You and me both_.

His phone beeped again, this time with a text.

**_Katya Alexeev_ **   
Wed, March 13, 8:04pm

_I’ve been hearing some  
rumblings from the front office._

_It looks like it’s happening._

_Be sure to give me a call._

***

All Bitty could do was stare at his agent’s ominous text message. He was almost afraid to call her. He had this gut feeling that wouldn’t go away ever since he talked to the GM, that a trade was going to happen. They had come so close to winning that little tweaks would be necessary to make another run at it next year. He had hoped that he wouldn’t be one of those necessary things...

It didn’t matter that his teammates thought there was no way he’d leave when he had mentioned it before the end of the season (“Yo Bits, that’s batshit. You think they’d let _you_ leave?” Or, “My man, if they wanted to sink us sure, they’d trade you.”), or that he hadn’t heard anything in over a month since his talk with GM Dimitroff, but seeing the Falcons tweet about Freeman and it seeming as though their top running back was on track to return for next season, Bitty knew where he stood.

He just hoped he was wrong.

With a deep sigh, he scrolled through his contact list, and pressed call.

***

**_Breaking News: Atlanta Falcons trade RB Eric “Bitty” Bittle to Providence Knights_**  
John Johnson for NFL News Network

> _In a surprising move the NFL News Network has learned overnight that the Atlanta Falcons have traded running back, Eric “Bitty” Bittle, to the Providence Knights for defensive back, Shawn Hand, and a first round draft pick. In his first season as a pro, Bittle was third amongst all rookie running backs in yards per game, and was a key element in the Falcons reaching the playoffs for the first time since ‘08. This move will add more depth to the Atlanta Falcons’ defensive line, and allows them to gain a highly ranked player in the upcoming draft._
> 
> _Bittle has also most notably made headlines for coming out as gay at the end of the season. Sources say that while that did not have an effect on the Falcons decision to trade Bittle, the rumors are flying._
> 
> _Bittle could not be reached for a comment._

***

Eric “Bitty” Bittle ✓ **@bittle15** · 4:21pm · April 6, 2019  
So thankful to the **@Falcons** organization for the opportunity & everything they’ve done for me! We had a great run, and I’ll miss y’all!

Eric “Bitty” Bittle ✓ **@bittle15** · 4:22pm · April 6, 2019  
But am excited to be a part of the **@ProvidenceKnights**! Can’t wait to get to work and see what this season will bring! #GoKnights

Eric “Bitty” Bittle ✓ **@bittle15** · 4:23pm · April 6, 2019  
Now for all of y’all wondering how the cold weather will impact my speed. Let me get back to you on that. #gonnamissthatgeorgiaweather

***

katie! **@userkatie** · 4:27pm · April 6, 2019  
 **@bittle15** is being gay why u got traded tho 👀

Eric “Bitty” Bittle ✓ **@bittle15** · 4:29pm · April 6, 2019  
**@userkatie** Of course not! The **@Falcons** knew when they drafted me! They were always very supportive!

katie! **@userkatie** · 4:30pm · April 6, 2019  
**@bittle15** hmmmmmmmmmmm

***

**_Opinion: Was Eric Bittle traded because of his sexual orientation?_**  
Jennifer Flowers for Sports Illustrated

> _In a shocking move over the weekend, the Atlanta Falcons traded away one of the best rookie running backs the NFL has seen in years. In a move that would have surprised the NFL world regardless, it comes with a bit of controversy._
> 
> _Eric Bittle made waves when he came out as gay shortly before being traded. In a sport where masculinity is lauded and being “rough and tough” feels as though it’s a requirement and homophobia can feel and be rampant, it can be a challenge for some when someone doesn’t fit into the mould. We all know the stereotypical trope of football players and anyone that is different (ie. the jock versus the nerd). How often have we had the same old mantra drilled into our heads, that “boys will be boys” and “oh, it’s just locker room talk!” What will it take for something to change?_
> 
> _We should be applauding Bittle for the courage it took to do what he did, and still be in the league. But the question is: will he play? And did the Falcons trade him away because of it? You can’t help but wonder about the timing, and hope against hope that it isn’t true. That the NFL can take a step forward and not back._
> 
> _It’s long past time that the NFL, and male dominated sports, do better._

***

**_Eric Bittle on being traded, coming out, and the upcoming football season_**  
Ben Reed for ESPN Two Radio

_NOTE: This is a transcript of the video radio interview. If you wish to view the below interview, be sure to click here!_

> Ben Reed: _There is a lot to be said about Eric “Bitty” Bittle, the rookie running back sensation that helped the Atlanta Falcons to their second Super Bowl appearance in recent years. And we’re lucky enough to have him in the studio with us today. Bitty, first off, how are you feeling?_
> 
> Eric Bittle: _Oh lord, it’s all been a bit of a whirlwind, but I’m doing okay, thanks._
> 
> BR: _Have you been out to Providence yet? How are you liking it?_
> 
> EB: _Not yet! I’m leaving tomorrow actually, and I’m excited! Excited to meet the team, and get going._
> 
> BR: _Now, you had a phenomenal rookie season. Between you, Saquon Barkley, Phillip Lindsay, and Kerryon Johnson, just to name a few, it was a next level year for running backs._
> 
> EB: _We had a good class coming in that’s for sure._
> 
> BR: _Did you expect to have such a great season?_
> 
> EB: _I mean, of course, I hoped that I would and that I would be able to play my best. I’m just grateful for my Falcons teammates for really giving me a chance to prove myself._
> 
> BR: _Any hard feelings? Did you expect to be traded?_
> 
> EB: _No, no hard feelings. It is what it is, and I’m ready to improve my game in Providence._
> 
> BR: _But, honestly, be real with me, did you see it coming?_
> 
> EB: [coughs] _Well, lord, there were rumblings of course, but you always hear something one way or the other._
> 
> BR: _Sure, sure. Now, you’re joining a team that has a good core group, and Jack Zimmermann is most notably known for his stoic demeanour. How do you think you’ll fit in?_
> 
> EB: _I’m really looking forward to it! They’ve had a great couple of seasons, and when the Falcons played them this past season, they really gave us a run for our money. As for Jack Zimmermann, he’s the captain, he’s the number one guy, I’m sure he and the whole team will make me feel welcome. No worries._
> 
> BR: [laughs] _This guy is just too nice. After that game you mentioned, we have a quote here from Zimmermann, when he was asked about your touchdown, he said,_ “Bittle is hard to stop. I mean, you saw what he did out there. But he has his weaknesses too, and we know what we have to do next time.”
> 
> EB: _At least we’re on the same team now, right?_
> 
> BR: _Can’t be giving out those secrets._
> 
> EB: [laughs] _Definitely not!_
> 
> BR: _Do you feel even more pressure going into this season? Between your breakout rookie season and the Knights failure to make the playoffs?_
> 
> EB: _Oh, of course, but I think in some situations pressure can be a good thing; it can be something that you build off of, something that makes you push yourself. And, to be honest, Ben, I love a challenge._
> 
> To read more continue scrolling, or to watch the interview—click here!

***

Providence Knights ✓ **@ProvidenceKnights** · 1:04pm · May 1, 2019  
We can’t wait for you to get here **@bittle15**!

Eric “Bitty” Bittle ✓ **@bittle15** · 1:10pm · May 1, 2019  
**@ProvidenceKnights** Same here! Side note: Am I currently planning on what baked goods to bring to the team meeting? Who knows! 

Providence Knights ✓ **@ProvidenceKnights** · 1:13pm · May 1, 2019  
**@bittle15** 😍 😍 😍 😍 

****

***

Bitty would be lying if he said that he wasn’t nervous about being traded. He knew it was a possibility from the moment that the Falcons lost. His agent had tried to be reassuring and kept telling him that “there’s nothing to worry about, Bitty” and “just ignore the rumors” but it did nothing to quell his nerves.

Lord, the whole thing was a whirlwind, and if he managed to make a considerable amount of jam, well there was no one around to accuse him of anything.

Now, here he was, about to land in Providence, most of his life packed away (he was trying not to think about all the unpacking he would have to do), and trying to talk himself out of a panic. Everything was going to be _fine_. It was. It was. _It was_.

When the airplane landed, he grabbed his carry on, stopping to grab his suitcases before making his way to the car that the Providence Knights had sent ahead for him to use. His first stop, the Providence Knights playing arena, the Citizen’s Financial Stadium, to meet with the Knights’ Assistant General Manager, Georgia Martin. Bitty had talked with her on the phone a few times, and met her briefly when she flew into Atlanta to meet with him about the off season.

Nevertheless, Bitty tried to take in what he could of Providence as he drove, ignoring the pain of missing home. As much as he wished he had left when he was younger, a part of him was glad that he stayed in Georgia, that he could grow from the experience, as hard as some of it was. But he was going to be in Providence now, and he was going to make the most of it, no matter what.

Before Bitty knew it, he was at the stadium. He took in the towering presence of it all, soaking it in, before heading to the main office.

He nodded and said hello to the people who crossed his path, his nerves picking up as he walked. He was always a bit anxious when starting somewhere new and doing something different, and this, being here in Providence, was something major.

Bitty took a deep breath as he made it to Georgia’s office door, and knocked.

“Please come in,” he heard Georgia call out.

“It’s nice to see you again, Eric,” Georgia said, giving him a welcoming smile as she beckoned him into her office.

“You too, ma’am,” Bitty replied, closing the door behind him and taking a seat across from her.

“Georgia, please. Now, let’s get to business, shall we? We have some temporary housing for you, Shitty Knight, one of our tight ends has an available room, and has offered to let you stay so you can get on your feet here in Providence and help introduce you to all of your teammates, if you’re amenable...”

“Of course, that would be great.” At least immediate housing would be one less thing Bitty would need to worry about.

“Now—” A knock at the door interrupted Georgia.

“Yes?” she asked. “Come in.”

“Hi Georgia.” Bitty looked up at the sound of the voice and watched as Jack Zimmermann walked into the room. Seeing Jack Zimmermann up close, and seeing him on the field were two completely different experiences for Bitty in this moment. _Lord_. “Oh, sorry, I can come back…” he trailed off, noticing Bitty.

“Let me just finish up with Eric here and I’ll be right with you. But while you’re here, Jack, this is Eric Bittle, the Knights’ new running back.”

Bitty stood up, trying to discreetly wipe his hand before outstretching it towards Jack. “It’s nice to meet you, Jack,” he said.

“Bittle,” Jack said shaking Bitty’s hand for a moment. “Nice to meet you too. Ready to see if you have what it takes.”

Bitty bristed at the insinuation. “I’m positive you’ll find that I do,” he said smiling tightly at Jack.

“I guess we’ll find out soon enough, eh? Anyway, Georgia, I’ll come back in a few.” He nodded at them both before leaving.

“So that’s Jack Zimmermann,” Bitty said. “Leaves a little something to be desired, doesn’t he?” Bitty winced at himself. “I mean...he seems nice.”

Luckily for him, Georgia let out a laugh. “Jack’s a great guy, and a great leader. He just has to warm up to you, don’t worry.”

Bitty could only hope.

“Let’s get down to business, shall we?” Georgia asked. “There’ll be more time to discuss Jack later on, as I’m sure Mr. Knight will have a lot to say on the matter,” she continued.

Bitty laughed for a moment, nodding. Georgia had him fill out paperwork, settled on a date for an appointment for them to meet with him and his manager, the schedule for off season workouts, and a brief overview of what to expect before the season started.

Bitty was feeling pretty overwhelmed as more and more information was given to him, and as he realized just how different things were run in Providence compared to Atlanta. He wondered just how well, and if, he would fit in.

“Well, now that that is all out of the way, let me give you another tour of the place to get you acclimated again. Shitty should be meeting us in just a bit, and I’m sure he has a lot planned,” Georgia said, laughing.

Oh boy, Bitty wasn’t sure what to make of _that_.

Turns out that he didn’t have to wait long to find out. Georgia had just finished showing him the locker room when there was a loud shout of, “Georgia!!!! Is that him?”

“And that is Shitty Knight,” Georgia said, with a sigh.

“Oh my,” Bitty said, as he was quickly engulfed in a hug.

“Shitty Knight, it’s swawesome to finally meet you,” Shitty said as he released him.

“Eric Bittle, but you can call me Bitty. And it’s great to meet you too,” Bitty replied, feeling flustered.

“Georgia, my dear, are you done with Bitty? Or can I take it from here if you’re not?” Shitty asked.

“He’s all yours.” Georgia nodded at Bitty before saying, “Good luck.”

Bitty really felt the underlying _you’re gonna need it_. He had only met Shitty for a moment and could already tell that he definitely wasn’t ready.

“Bitty, my man, what are your plans for the rest of the day?”

“Um, well, not much? I was just going to check out the city a little…”

“Cancel those plans, Bits, we’re gonna meet part of the team—” Shitty began counting every item that he said with his fingers. “—drop your stuff off at our place, and then we can take a small tour of the city, but first, we’re gonna have a little look around. Show you some areas I’m sure Georgia skipped.”

“I—okay, lead the way,” Bitty said, nodding. If he was going to do this, he was going to do it diving head first.

Shitty smiled brightly at him, his moustache twitching. “I can already tell that I’m going to like you. Everyone’s going to like you.”

Well, Bitty could tell there was at least one person that wasn’t going to.

“So far I think I’m at an even split, so…”

“What?” Shitty asked, looking over at Bitty in confusion before his expression cleared and he let out a small laugh. “Oh, I definitely wouldn’t worry about Jack. He’s like...a gentle giant. He has all this weight on his shoulders, and everyone thinks he’s this like fucking football robot, but he’s a top tier dude, my friend. Like he’s one of those selfless people who seem too good to be true, but in all actuality live up to the hype. You just have to get to know him.”

Bitty smiled. “I suppose I’ll just have to win him over then, huh.”

“It’ll be easy, don’t worry. Now, follow me Bits and we’ll get you all settled.”

***

After Shitty was done showing Bitty around the stadium, he had Bitty follow him to his place (“It’ll be me, you, and Lardo, my girlfriend and all-around kickass person. Our rookie, Johnson, had been staying with us but he was all ‘it’s time for me to leave, my destiny is elsewhere.’ Which, okay, word, so we had an open space.”) and that he was having some of the team come over later on for a little bit to hang out and help Bitty get settled.

Bitty just wondered if he should flag Shitty down and stop at a store somewhere. This whole thing would be easier on his nerves if he could make some baked goods. He prayed that he could make use of what they had before he could go shopping.

Shitty and Lardo’s (Bitty really was curious as to what these people’s actual names were. Not that he was one to talk.) place wasn’t far from the stadium, an easy drive that was filled with towering trees and little shops that Bitty couldn’t wait to explore.

As Bitty got out of his rental car, he heard Shitty yell out to him, “Welcome to home sweet home.”

Bitty couldn’t help but laugh at Shitty’s antics. The entire time he showed Bitty around he was full of enthusiasm, pointing out little shortcuts, and telling him how happy he was that Bitty was here. It made Bitty feel at ease and like he could really fit in with the team. Better than he ever could with the Falcons.

“Hey strangers,” Bitty heard, looking up to see a woman around his age standing in the doorway.

“Bitty, this is the one, the only, Larissa, also known as Lardo,” Shitty said. “I forgot to mention, but she’s on our PR team and she does some graphics work aka she is incredible.”

“Sup?” Lardo asked, giving Bitty a smile. “Did you make it here all right?”

“Nice to meet you, and yes, I did, thanks.”

“I know Shitty can be a lot to handle, and with the team coming over later, just let me know if you need anything.”

“I probably will.” Bitty laughed.

Shitty and Lardo gave him a quick tour of the house. It was a cozy place that felt well-loved, and it was obvious that a lot of the team spent a good amount of time there. It made Bitty feel right at home.

He quickly took his suitcases, and the many other things he brought with him on the trip, upstairs, setting them on his bed and on the floor next to it, before he made his way back to Shitty and Lardo who he knew were in the living room, deciding on a movie to watch.

He stood at the bottom of the stairs, letting out a small cough to alert them of his presence. “If you don’t mind me using it, where is y’alls kitchen?”

Shitty and Lardo both gave him a look at that, simultaneously pointing behind him.

Bitty smiled at both of them as he made his way towards the kitchen, praying there was something he could use.

He was in luck though, finding pans that would work, and just enough ingredients to make an apple pie, and a couple of tiny peach cobblers.

“Do you think this is a thing that happens often?” Bitty heard Shitty ask Lardo as they walked into the kitchen. “Baked goods just...appearing?”

“Only if we’re lucky, I think,” Lardo replied.

Bitty was in the zone baking, trying to make everything come out right. The oven seemed to be temperamental with him, but he only had a little bit of time before the team came over. He wanted to make a good impression, and he did have a reputation to maintain.

“Bitty, I know we just met,” Shitty said as he watched Bitty pull the first cobbler out of the oven, “but, honestly, will you make me the happiest man alive and marry me?”

“Oh good heavens.” Bitty almost dropped the pie in shock and laughter. “Your bar for baked goods is too low. And you might regret asking that if this doesn’t taste okay.” He wasn’t sure how this oven ticked exactly, he was just hoping that everything would turn out.

“Bitty, m’dude, do you not smell the delicious scents just fucking wafting around in this kitchen?” Shitty asked. “Do you? If anything, you’ve set the bar too high.”

Bitty smiled, shaking his head.

“He’s right, Bits,” Lardo added. “And anyway, Shitty will literally eat anything so I don’t think you have to worry. Plus, I think we can squeeze you into this relationship.”

Shitty nodded his head emphatically. 

“Goodness, you two.” Bitty couldn’t stop a blush from forming across his cheeks. He coughed. “Now, how long until everyone gets here?” Bitty asked.

Lardo pulled out her phone, scrolling. “About three-ish hours. Anything we can do to help?”

Bitty loved these two already. “Okay, here’s what you can do…”

Bitty set Shitty and Lardo to work and after working some of his oven magic (with some needed taps and a shake) everything turned out nicely, and before he knew it the team showed up.

“The party has arrived!” they heard a voice call out.

Bitty watched as a slew of football players made their way into the house. He was glad that he had made sure to at least attempt to look everyone up so he could be more familiar with their faces than he already was.

As they came in, it was an onslaught of voices.

“Is that Eric Bittle in the flesh?”

“Look at all that food—”

“Welcome, Bitty!”

“I have never been more hungry than in this moment.”

Bitty didn’t know where to start. It was wave after wave of people coming up and introducing themselves. (Ransom and Holster: “Bitty, my man, you sir are absolutely incredible. Your rookie season...DANG. Off the charts.” “Yeah, Bitty, and uh, these pies. You’ve changed my life.” And Tater: “Bits, bud, you must teach me how to bake these, yes? They are amazing.”) But Bitty could tell that this team was going to be special. They all seemed to get along in a way that he wasn’t really used to. (For one thing, the _chirping_ , and all of the dogpiling. So much dogpiling. Bitty didn’t get it.) Sure, when he was in college the football team was tight, but with the Falcons? Not so much. They were more segmented—broken off into groups, and really only came together on game days. Not that that was necessarily a bad thing, but the _Knights_ , Bitty could tell that these guy’s considered each other family, and he had barely even met them.

Either way, they easily brought Bitty into their fold and he hadn’t felt like he was such a part of something in a long while.

***

The party was still going well as the time ticked by, and Bitty found himself in a heated discussion about the sanctity of pre-game music with a few players (Ransom, Holster, and Bitty were pro-Beyonce, while Whiskey, Nursey, and Tango were pro-anything but classic rock.) when Shitty walked up.

“Oh boy, better not let Jacky-boy hear you,” Shitty said with a guffaw. “You know his playlist is chock full of like fucking oldies and pure country.”

Bitty couldn’t help but let out a loud belly-laugh at the image of Jack that presented.

“Questioning my taste, Bittle?” Jack asked, as he had made his way over to the group. “Anyway, I don’t know even know who Beyonce is…”

Bitty felt as though he may have pulled a muscle in his neck with the way it snapped over to Jack at that.

“Excuse me?” Bitty all but gasped. “Which of you let this happen?”

Jack gave him a confused look. “I’m...assuming she sings?”

“I’m gonna need you to not talk to me for like five minutes so I can process this.”

“Right...okay then,” Jack mumbled and walked away.

Bitty winced as Jack got further away from them. Why couldn’t they just have a normal conversation?

But everyone just laughed as if that was normal Jack behavior. He kept watching as Shitty pulled Jack into a headlock, both laughing and smiling.

Maybe it was just Bitty…

***

Of course, it didn’t get any better later. The last little bit of the team was getting ready to leave when Bitty found himself in the kitchen alone with Jack after having shipped the guys off with tupperware filled with the last of the leftover baked goods.

“Oh, hi,” Bitty said, suddenly unsure of what to do. Would it be rude if he went around him and left the room?

“Did you have a good time?” Bitty asked.

Jack shrugged. “I mean, yeah. Team bonding is important.”

“Right, sure, of course.”

“Right.”

Kill Bitty now. Just strike him down on the spot. “Right, well…” Bitty trailed off. “Did you wanna take a mini pie with you?”

“Uh, no, thank you. I’ve already eaten enough,” Jack said, adding, “And it’s too much sugar for the beginning of the season.”

 _Is it though?_ “Well, if you’re sure,” Bitty said. “Then, I’m just gonna go…”

Jack nodded as Bitty brushed past him.

Bitty thought he heard him whisper, “I’m sure they’re great though,” as he passed, but he wasn’t too sure.

Nevertheless, he was greeted with a raucous, “Bitty! C’mere before we go!” from Ransom and Holster as he walked back into the living room and he promptly put what happened with Jack out of his mind.

***

**_providence knights group chat_ **   
Sat, June 1, 11:19am

_adam j. birkholtz_  
bitty those! pies!  
i can’t stop thinking  
about them tbh

 _shitty knight_  
i would do so many felonious  
things to get another

 _justin oluransi_  
get in line brah

 _larissa duan_  
they were great bits

_eric r. bittle_  
Thanks y’all! (▰˘◡˘▰)

_jack l. zimmermann_  
The pies were good, but  
you really need to eat  
more protein and less sugar.

 _shitty knight_  
jack m’dude

_eric r. bittle_  
—__—

_jack l. zimmermann_  
What?

***

Eric “Bitty” Bittle ✓ **@bittle15** · 5:21pm · June 1, 2019  
Shoutout to all of my new **@ProvidenceKnights** teammates for making me feel so welcome already!

Eric “Bitty” Bittle ✓ **@bittle15** · 5:22pm · June 1, 2019  
I don’t think I’m ready for all the shenanigans that may go down.

Christopher Chowder ✓ **@chrischow** · 5:25pm · June 1, 2019  
**@bittle15** bitty!!!!!! 

Justin “Ransom” Oluransi ✓ **@justinoluransi** · 5:30pm · June 1, 2019  
**@bittle15** i’m not saying that you should be prepared………

Adam “Holster” Birkholtz ✓ **@holsteradamj** · 5:33pm · June 1, 2019  
**@bittle15 @justinoluransi** but you should be

***

Bitty made it to the first official practice of the offseason with moments to spare. While Bitty had come to truly adore Shitty and Lardo in the past month that he had gotten to know them, their oven in the kitchen, not so much. It had decided that all of a sudden it hated him (as much as he wanted it to love him). All he wanted to do was make some simple and tasty apple cinnamon blondies (the pies had gone over so well!) only to give up after struggling to make them work and made some no bake protein bars instead.

“You’re late, Bittle,” Jack said the moment he stepped into the locker room.

Bitty winced. “Sorry, I brought protein bars?”

Jack gave him a deadpan stare in response.

Bitty averted his gaze from Jack and hurried to his locker to get his practice uniform on.

“I’m glad you brought protein bars Bitty,” Chowder said from his right. “I’m sure we’ll need them. Thanks for thinking of us.”

Bless this sweet, sweet child. “Thanks Chow,” Bitty said, pulling on his things.

“Don’t worry about Jack,” Ransom said from his left, leaning into Bitty’s space. “He’s always eager to get going with the first practice.”

“A lot of people keep saying that to me,” Bitty muttered to himself. Don’t worry about Jack, they said. He’ll come around, they said. Well, at this rate, maybe Jack would be able to put up with Bitty come the end of the season.

Yeah, right.

It was like one thing after the other—like Bitty couldn’t say the right thing, and neither could Jack.

Bitty really needed to put it out of his mind and focus. This was the first time he was going to get to run drills and scrimmage with his teammates, he could deal with Jack later.

Ready with his practice gear on, he followed everyone out onto the practice field. It felt good, to be in his gear, and to get running.

He waved hello to the fans that were out to watch their first day of practice (and subsequent first day of training camp) and listened as Coach Hall and Assistant Coach Murray were going through what to expect for the day and the rest of the week.

It made Bitty wish he had pushed himself a little more at the gym, but he knew it was time to get to work.

***

Bitty was tired. It had been nonstop drills and Bitty had been taking pass after pass from Jack. He had soft hands for a running back and it made it easier for him to catch drop back passes from the quarterback. Hence the nonstop drills, as he had to be able to get in a rhythm with Jack.

Though it was interesting for Bitty to see Jack in action like this. To see his determination up close, regardless if this was only the first practice.

Huffing a little, Bitty took to the sidelines after Coach Hall called for a quick break.

“Bittle,” Jack said, ambling over to him. “I want to see if we can run ‘Operation Quack Attack’ as a practice drill. I think it’ll work really well with your speed.”

Bitty froze. What was that play again? Lord, all those last minute hours of pouring over plays were failing him.

“Um, sure, Jack,” Bitty said before wincing. “Which one this that again exactly?”

Jack gave him a deadpan stare. It seemed to be his default look around Bitty at this point.

Jack walked away from a moment, and Bitty watched as he grabbed a play book off one of the benches.

“Here.” Jack thrust the book into Bitty’s hands. “You may want to brush up.”

 _Right_. The two of them were off to a great start...

***

Eric “Bitty” Bittle ✓ **@bittle15** · 7:37pm · July 15, 2019  
First practice of the season complete! Missed being out on the field! #GoKnights

alyy **@alystyles** · 7:40pm · July 15, 2019  
**@bittle15** good luck on the season! we’ll miss you in atlanta!

Eric “Bitty” Bittle ✓ **@bittle15** · 7:42pm · July 15, 2019  
**@alystyles** <3 <3 <3

***

**_providence knights group chat_ **   
Mon, July 15, 9:10pm

_justin oluransi_  
one practice down  
and i am FEELING  
that this season is  
gonna be GOOD

 _adam j. birkholtz_  
uh WORD

 _derek nurse_  
p sure dex won’t  
be able to feel his legs  
after those sprints

 _william poindexter_  
shut up nursey

_eric r. bittle_  
I know I can’t, and lord,  
I have never run slower…

_shitty knight_  
lmao bits to quote you  
“bless your heart” but u  
are WRONG

 _jack l. zimmermann_  
Bittle, you were  
killing it out there  
with your speed.

_eric r. bittle_  
Oh.

_eric r. bittle_  
(▰˘◡˘▰)

_jack l. zimmermann_  
Um, am I supposed  
to know what that means?

 _shitty knight_  
lmaoooooo jack

***

**_Opinion: From Jack Zimmermann to Eric Bittle, could the Providence Knights be the team to look for this season?_**  
Jennifer Flowers for Sports Illustrated

> _The Providence Knights, all together, may not be a household name when it comes to the National Football League, but this may be the year that everything changes. I know it’s a bold prediction, but all of the pieces that make a team great are falling into place for the Knights._
> 
> _Let’s start with the key player holding this team together, captain and quarterback: Jack Zimmermann. Yes, he is the son of the Hall of Famer quarterback, “Bad” Bob Zimmermann, and yes, he looks exactly like his father, and yes, he knows all of this, and yes, he does wear the crown well. Zimmermann has quietly grown into being one of the top quarterbacks in the league, and with the players surrounding him, well, it’s just made him all the more better._
> 
> _Next, the Knights’ star wide receiver, Connor Whisk. Whisk is coming off of a stellar rookie season that has largely been overlooked. If he keeps up the momentum of another 10 touchdown season, mixed with the capabilities of the Knights’ other star receiver, Tony Tangredi, then the Knights should be poised for an excellent start._
> 
> _Another honorable mention goes to their tight end core, consisting of Shitty Knight and Alexei Mashkov, who are one of the more solid TE’s in the league. Last season the two combined for 2,243 yards receiving which is not something teams should overlook._
> 
> _A big pick up in the offseason that sets the Knights over the edge is running back, Eric Bittle. Who, arguably, is one of the main reasons the Falcons were able to make the Super Bowl last year as his rookie numbers were phenomenal, making him one of the Top 5 running backs in the NFL._
> 
> _If all of these key players can click (and their top notch defense can keep it up), it’ll be hard to beat the Knights throughout the season._

***

The rest of the practices before the preseason began flew by quicker than Bitty could have ever imagined, and this last practice made him realize just how close the season really was to starting. And things with Jack...well, they weren’t getting any better. Bitty didn’t know what it was about himself that apparently couldn’t mesh with Jack, but lord, did he wish that he did.

Bitty was heading back to the locker room, fresh out of the shower, clean clothes on, a towel slung across his shoulders, and feeling refreshed.

Until he walked into the room and saw Jack, by himself, sitting in his stall, head hung low, sniffling, and wiping at his face.

Bitty stopped short, letting out a small, “oh!”

Jack looked up immediately, and winced. “Eh.” He coughed. “Hey Bittle.”

“Jack, hi.” Bitty wasn’t sure if awkwardly backing out of the room now and pretending he didn’t see Jack would make this situation any better. And why was this becoming a thing between the two of them? 

“Are you okay?” Bitty asked, taking a few unsure steps toward Jack. “I have some tissues in my locker if you want them…”

“Christ,” Jack muttered. “I’m all right, Bittle.”

“Right,” Bitty said, decisively taking a seat next to Jack. He could do this. “Do you want to talk about it?”

Jack let out a deep sigh, rubbing his face with his hands. “I wouldn’t even know where to start Bittle.”

“Take as much time as you need. I don’t have anything else planned for the day really. Might take a nap, might make some cookies. Should call my Mama, but...” Bitty shrugged.

Jack smiled, a little unsure. “Right...well, it’s nothing major, I guess. I’m just a little stressed, you know. I was talking to my dad and—there’s just a lot of expectations that he has for me and that I have for myself. I know I shouldn’t let it get me down so much, and I know he means well, but…” He shrugged. “Sometimes it’s just hard.”

“Oh, I know all about a father’s expectation,” Bitty said. “Did you know that I was into figure skating for a long time growing up? I wanted to be a professional figure skater.”

Jack gave him a surprised look. “How did you go from that to football? Though it does explain a lot about your speed and agility.”

Bitty laughed. “Thanks,” he said, before pausing for a moment, collecting his thoughts. “Honestly, I just wanted Coach to be proud of me. Not that I didn't love football too at the time, but it really started out as something that I just did—something that wasn’t figure skating. It wasn’t until I went to college that it truly clicked for me. All I ever wanted was for him to be proud of me, in some capacity.”

“I’m sure he’s proud of you, Bittle.”

“Well, gotta take my wins somewhere, you know,” Bitty said. “And I know I don’t have a famous father so I can’t quite relate to what you’re going through, but I can honestly say that your dad is definitely proud of you. Pretty sure the whole team is proud of you…”

Jack grinned, elbowing Bitty. “The whole team, eh?”

“Oh hush, you,” Bitty said with a smile.

Jack shook his head in response. “Thanks, Bittle.”

“I got your back,” Bitty replied.

Jack held out his fist for a fist bump. “Let’s get out of here. We’ve got plenty of more drills to go over before next practice.”

Bitty laughed. “Can’t wait.”

***

Eric “Bitty” Bittle ✓ **@bittle15** · 10:01pm · August 2, 2019  
Do you ever have a moment with someone and then you go “oh, now I get it?”

Eric “Bitty” Bittle ✓ **@bittle15** · 10:02pm · August 2, 2019  
Like you kind of understand that person a little better?

Eric “Bitty” Bittle ✓ **@bittle15** · 10:03pm · August 2, 2019  
ANYWAY, I am overwhelmed, slightly confused, and happy atm. You know, the usual.

***

**_larissa duan_ **   
Fri, Aug 2, 10:10pm

_lmao bits  
do you have something  
to tell me?_

Lol, no. Why?

_after your text blitz to me  
about jack, shitty was telling me  
how jack was talking to him  
about you…_

Oh lord.

I can only imagine  
what he said!

Obvs tell me everything.

Or don’t. I don’t want to  
ruin the feeling like we’ve  
had a slight breakthrough.

_lmao_  
_i’ll give u_  
_the deetz later._

***

**_jack l. zimmermann_ **   
Sat, Aug 3, 8:05am

_Hey._

_I just wanted to say  
thanks again for the other day._

_You didn’t have to  
stay with me._

_But I appreciate that you did._

Any time Jack.


	2. preseason

Preseason: Week 1 (Providence Knights vs. Pittsburgh Steelers)

ESPN ✓ **@ESPN** · 11:03am · August 8, 2019  
It’s officially football season! First up: **@ProvidenceKnights** vs. **@Steelers**! Tonight @ 8pm EST/9pm CT. #AreYouReadyForSomeFootball

Dannyyyy **@watcherdanny** · 2:45pm · August 8, 2019  
let’s go **@ProvidenceKnights**!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Providence Knights ✓ **@ProvidenceKnights** · 3:05pm · August 8, 2019  
We’re back baby! Preseason starts tonight! #KnightsPride

***

The first preseason game came quicker than Bitty could have anticipated.

All the practices had turned into a blur, and here he was, about to head out onto the field for his first game with the Knights. 

“All right, listen up!” Jack hollered, waving at the team to circle around him. They were in their entrance to the field, nervous, excited energy flowing through them all. Bitty couldn’t wait to get back on the field. He wasn’t expecting to get many snaps, if any, in this first preseason game, but there was nothing like the adrenaline of the first football game of the season.

“I want you all to go out there and do your best. Just because it’s only the preseason doesn’t mean we can let our guard down. Work hard, play hard, and know that we have each other’s backs.

“Go Knights!”

“Go Knights!” they all chorused back. 

With that everyone ran out onto the field, a roar from the crowd following them. Bitty would never get used to this. This adrenaline, this _feeling_ , he couldn’t get enough of it. There was something so special about being here, on this team, that Bitty wouldn’t trade for anything.

***

**Fox Sports Providence Broadcast**   
TV Commentators: Jen Adley and Matt Turner

Jen: _“Well, Matt, here we are. First preseason game for the Providence Knights. It’ll be interesting to see how they do.”_

Matt: _“That’s for sure, Jen. There’s high expectations around here after last season. While, the Knights just missed the playoffs last year, the optimism is there that they can and will make a playoff run.”_

Jen: _“A big addition to the team in the offseason was the trade to get running back, Eric Bittle. What do you think he’ll bring to the team in terms of skills?”_

Matt: _“Oh, he’ll bring a lot. He has the speed, the agility to make players miss a tackle, and the ability to catch passes. He’s a versatile player and that should mesh well with the rest of the Knights’ offense.”_

Jen: _“That’s for sure, Matt. The Knights kickoff against the Steelers coming up after this commercial break.”_

***

jacklaurentzimmermanns:

> feel free to unfollow me now y’all it’s football season and it’s all i’m gonna talk about

#¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ #i would die for jack zimmermann and the knights

bittybites:

> sometimes i wish the football following on tumblr would be a little bigger but then again………

#but imagine the discourse #🙅♀️🙅♀️🙅♀️ #i have to hear enough regarding bitty on twitter

***

lola zimms **@lolazimms** · 6:30pm · August 8, 2019  
*chants* preseason football preseason football preseason football

captain jack zimmermann **@fakejackzimmermann** · 6:44pm · August 8, 2019  
it’s football season aka i’m ready to get hurt again #GoKnights

riley #1 knights stan **@rileyrenes** · 7:06pm · August 8, 2019  
sending the **@ProvidenceKnights** all the good vibes today

Providence Knights ✓ **@ProvidenceKnights** · 7:10pm · August 8, 2019  
💕 💕 💕 💕 RT **@rileyrenes** sending the **@ProvidenceKnights** all the good vibes today

***

**Fox Sports Providence Broadcast**   
TV Commentators: Jen Adley and Matt Turner

Matt: _“And the first game of the preseason has begun. The Knights won the coin flip and have deferred to the second half. This’ll be an interesting test for their defense that remains, on the whole, the same as last season. The notables being corner backs Adam Birkholtz and Justin Oluransi.”_

Jen: _“They really bring the energy to the game. Both made the Pro Bowl last season, and they make the lives of the receivers extraordinarily difficult.”_

Matt: _“We’ll see if the back-up core are up for the challenge of the Steelers today as the Knights kick off. Chris Chowder sends the ball back to the Steelers 20 yard line, where Whyte calls for a fair catch. As we know, the starters will get a couple of plays, to get a few kinks out, but the first few games of the preseason are really for the string players to shine.”_

Jen: _“They’re all looking for a spot.”_

Matt: _“Exactly. It’s a big reason that B.S. Knight is on the main roster. When he came into the league a few years ago, it was his outstanding preseason that made him a starter. [...] The Steelers get into formation, Roethlisberger drops back, and the pass is caught by JuJu Smith-Schuester for a 20 yard gain.”_

Matt: _“They line up again [...] Roethlisberger hands the ball to Connor and he is stuffed for a yard loss. It’s 2nd and 11 at the Steelers 41 yard line.”_

Matt: _“We’re five minutes into the first quarter of the preseason. Roethlisberger is hurried at the line of scrimmage, but Smith-Schuester is there again with a catch for another 12 yards, which is enough for a Steelers first down.”_

Jen: _“The Knights are going to have to come up with a solution to Roethlisberger already as he is making easy work of the Knights’ backfield.”_

Matt: _“You’re absolutely right, Jen. They’re making it look too easy. [...] Roethlisberger drops back again, looking for an open receiver, and finds one. That’s another completion for Roethlisberger, who is now 3 for 3, as the Steelers are at the Knights’ 45 yard line.”_

Matt: _“The Steelers are quickly back to the line and the ball is handed off to Connor. He breaks through the defensive line easily, and oh, he’s finally tackled by Oluransi in the backfield. It’s 1st and 10 at the Knights’ 30 yard line.”_

Jen: _“The Knights defense needs to be putting more pressure on Roethlisberger. When he’s pressured, he tends to make more mistakes.”_

Matt: _“The Knights blitz, but the Steelers are ready for it. Roethlisberger throws the ball, and it’s Johnson with the TOUCHDOWN.”_

***

As Bitty took the field his stomach was full of butterflies. It didn’t matter that they were already down by seven, they knew what they had to do.

“All right,” Jack said, kneeling as the rest of the players crowded around him. He looked at the play card on his forearm. “We’re running _Georgia Peach_ and I need you all to protect Bittle.”

Lord, that _name_. He knew the coaching staff did that on purpose, thinking it was hilarious. 

“Don’t let them get the step on you, Bittle. And...break!” Jack said, as everyone clapped their hands together before getting into their proper positions.

Bitty lined up behind Jack and to the right. He shifted his weight back and forth on his toes, feeding off of the pent up energy inside of him.

“Ready...Montana...Montana...SET!” Jack yelled, and Bitty was off, running to take the ball from Jack.

They passed the ball seamlessly between the two of them, and Bitty secured it before being dragged down immediately.

 _Damn it_ , he thought, _he didn’t even gain a yard_. He grabbed Tango’s offered hand and hoisted himself up off of the ground.

“Replay 3, Replay,” Jack yelled, and Bitty took his cue, and lined up further to the right. He would need to block the incoming lineman, to leave Whiskey open for the pass.

“SET!” Jack hollered, and the play began.

Bitty used all of his strength to hold his ground, blocking the path of the offensive line man. He saw Whiskey catch the pass for 5 yards as the whistle blew.

They hurried to the line of scrimmage as Jack signalled to run _Georgia Peach_ again, but for Bittle to be on his left side.

Bitty lined up, waiting for Jack to start the play. He took off, running, once Jack yelled “set!” the ball hitting him in the chest as he grabbed a hold of it from Jack the moment he reached him. He knew he needed to get 5 yards to get a first down, but was he tripped up after three yards. _Shit._

“Shit,” Jack echoed, muttering to himself as they all shuffled off the field.

“That’s all you’re gonna give us, Coach?” Shitty asked.

Coach Hall did not look pleased. “That’s it. Now you all will have time to think about how Roethlisberger decimated our secondary, while we couldn’t even get a first down.”

Bitty winced, taking a sip of water. It was going to be a long game.

***

Morgan Eves **@morganneves** · 8:31pm · August 8, 2019  
okay like i GET that it’s the preseason and basically no starters play but Yikes

lola zimms **@lolazimms** · 8:34pm · August 8, 2019  
like i love u knights but this is uh painful

Dominic Schusters **@domschusters** · 8:35pm · August 8, 2019  
Of course the **@ProvidenceKnights** are off to an abysmal start! Zimmermann is a hack and I don’t care if he only played a few snaps, it won’t get better when the season starts.

Ryan Hanson **@hansonryan1** · 8:37pm · August 8, 2019  
**@domschusters** And the one play with both Zimmermann and Bittle… I don’t believe the hype. Should have never traded for him.

Dannyyyy **@watcherdanny** · 8:40pm · August 8, 2019  
**@domschusters @hansonryan1** can y’all at least wait until the season starts...or the last preseason game jesus christ 

***

Providence Knights ✓ **@ProvidenceKnights** · 9:03pm · August 8, 2019  
It’s 21-7 Steelers. #GoKnightsGo

Providence Knights ✓ **@ProvidenceKnights** · 9:32pm · August 8, 2019  
27-7 bad guys 👎

Providence Knights ✓ **@ProvidenceKnights** · 9:32pm · August 8, 2019  
But we still have the fourth quarter!

Providence Knights ✓ **@ProvidenceKnights** · 10:10pm · August 8, 2019  
We are taking back the comment for now 😬😬 RT **@ProvidenceKnights** But we still have the fourth quarter!

***

Maybe Bitty shouldn’t have gotten his hopes up so high...

They were now down 35-7 in the final minutes of the fourth quarter and even though it was the first preseason game, everyone seemed to be on edge.

Bitty still hadn’t played a snap since the first quarter and he was surprised that he even got that, not that it went well, as he figured that he wouldn’t play until the last game. It was good to get out on the field but _this_ , this wallopping that the Steelers were putting on them was awful to be a part of.

They had to get better.

***

Preseason Week 2: (Providence Knights vs. Detroit Lions) & Preseason Week 3: (Providence Knights vs. Kansas City Chiefs)

Their first week loss meant more drills, a slightly stressed team, and Bitty baking more goodies for the team than he should.

He knew it was only one loss, but it was bothering everyone that they lost in the first place, and just how badly they lost too.

A small group was coming over to Shitty and Lardo’s to go over tape and strategize, or as Shitty said, “brah, Jack’ll force us to watch tape for like five minutes before Ransom and Holster switch it out for a movie while he’s in the middle of a rant, and then we laugh every time he glares at us. It’ll be great.”

Bitty welcomed everyone in, laughing as they all immediately headed for the snacks he had set out.

“Y’all really know how to make someone feel special,” Bitty said shaking his head at their antics.

“Bitty I would propose marriage,” Ransom said through a mouthful. “It’s so good.”

“Hush you,” Bitty said.

Jack coughed. “Can we get down to business?”

“The captain has spoken,” Shitty said.

“At least give me five minutes guys,” Jack said, rolling his eyes as Ransom and Holster both sheepishly walked over to the couch, movie in hand.

“I don’t know if this is actually funny anymore if he knows it’s always gonna happen,” Dex grumbled.

“Ah, but will it? Gotta keep him on his toes,” Ransom said. “Lead on captain.”

They made it two hours into a heavy discussion, and Bitty watched as Jack relaxed, leaning into coming up with game plans when it finally happened.

Bitty couldn’t stop laughing.

***

Eric “Bitty” Bittle ✓ **@bittle15** · 8:54pm · August 12, 2019  
Y’all. Please envision a group of people (maybe football players, who’s to say?) watching a terrible movie while one person who was there to work just *sighs* and is now becoming one with our couch in exasperation.

Eric “Bitty” Bittle ✓ **@bittle15** · 8:56pm · August 12, 2019  
I was told to expect this, but I wasn’t ready to truly experience this. I want to pick the movie next time. (Sidenote: we should be watching tape, but apparently this ALWAYS happens.)

Eric “Bitty” Bittle ✓ **@bittle15** · 8:59pm · August 12, 2019  
This person shall remain nameless, but just know that I am DYING inside from laughing. His face. I tried to sneak a picture, but he caught me.

***

“Are you Twittering me right now, Bittle?”

Bitty, caught again, looked up from his phone to see Jack looking at him, one eyebrow raised.

“Me? I would never do something like that...” Bitty said, as Shitty snorted loudly at his response.

Jack narrowed his eyes at him. “You want to post a picture don’t you?”

Bitty laughed. “It’s like you know me so well.”

“Please do it,” Ransom chimed in. “Anyway, isn’t Georgia trying to make you use Twitter more to make you seem more approachable or some shit?”

“Aw, Jack is approachable!” Chowder said.

“My face just rests this way,” Jack muttered. “I can’t help it.”

“We love you anyway, Jacky,” Shitty said, raising his soda can in a toast.

“You can post a picture, Bittle,” Jack said further sinking himself into the couch more than Bitty thought possible.

“And please send it to us, Bitty,” Holster said. “I need to treasure this moment.”

Bitty laughed as Jack crossed his arms across his chest, frowning a bit more, all the while looking like a disgruntled cat. Bitty couldn’t help but find it endearing.

He smiled, snapping the picture, making sure to get Shitty’s bunny ears behind Jack’s head in the picture too.

Jack smiled at Bitty softly for a moment, sitting up once Bitty took the picture. Maybe Jack really wasn’t so bad after all.

***

Eric “Bitty” Bittle ✓ **@bittle15** · 9:15pm · August 12, 2019  
Spoiler alert: It was Jack. 😂 😂 😂 pic.twitter.com/jlz349eb

***

The second preseason game against the Detroit Lions should have been an easy one for the Knights to win. Everyone expected them too, so when they only won by three points—the team was still stressed.

“At least we won, right?” Bitty asked Shitty on the way home from the game.

Shitty shrugged. “It is good, Bitty, but how we finish this preseason will really determine everything.”

“Everything can’t hinge on the preseason though, it’s supposed to be for ups and downs, that’s how we know what to do, what to change, how to _be better_.”

“You’re not wrong, Bits,” Shitty replied. “But we always want to win.”

And win they did. They steamrolled the Kansas City Chiefs in their third preseason game in what most saw as a shocking win for them, as they won by a score of 42-3.

And lord, did it feel good.

***

**_Can the Knights Keep it Together?_**  
Theo Adams by Fox Sports Providence

> _While one can recognize that it’s only the preseason, but as the Knights are (so far) off to a 2-1 start, it begs the question: can they keep it going? And how will the season fair?_
> 
> _After their abysmal loss to the Steelers in the first game of the preseason, it was reassuring to see the team turn it around in the next two games. But with the final preseason game this Sunday, where starters will often get the most play, it remains to be seen how the team will perform._
> 
> _Be sure to check out the highlights from the first three games below!_

***

katie! **@userkatie** · 8:01am · August 26, 2019  
early morning thoughts: i am feeling cautiously optimistic about the Knights………

Morgan Eves **@morganneves** · 8:11am · August 26, 2019  
**@userkatie** SAME, but like, i feel like i should know better by now lmao

***

**_providence knights group chat_ **   
Tues, Aug 27, 5:15pm

_adam j. birkholtz_  
keep this up boys!

 _justin oluransi_  
one more game  
and we’ll show ‘em  
who’s the team to beat

 _connor whisk_  
two games in a row boys!

 _connor whisk_  
let’s go!

 _shitty knight_  
tango bro you were  
next LEVEL

_eric r. bittle_  
That catch!

_jack l. zimmermann_  
Kept us in the game for sure.

 _tony tangredi_  
You guys!!!

***

Preseason Week 4: (Providence Knights vs. Buffalo Bills)

Finally, it was the final game of the preseason and Bitty was anxious to get on the field. The team was finally gaining their confidence, and he was more ready than ever for the actual season to start.

He knew this game was going to be tough. The Bills looked surprisingly good during the preseason so far, and since the Bills were easily the top rival of the Knights, and this game would be on the Bills’ home turf, they needed to be ready. But Bitty knew they were up to the challenge.

***

Providence Knights ✓ **@ProvidenceKnights** · 8:00pm · August 29, 2019  
It’s time for kickoff! #GoKnightsGo

Morgan Eves **@morganneves** · 8:04pm · August 29, 2019  
@ the providence knights pls don’t let me down today 

riley #1 knights stan **@rileyrene** s · 8:08pm · August 29, 2019  
Let’s go **@ProvidenceKnights**!!!

Fox Sports Providence ✓ **@FoxSportsProvidence** · 8:10pm · August 29, 2019  
Preseason Game #4 is on! #GoKnights

Rachel ✌ **@rachstanss** · 8:23pm · August 29, 2019  
Okay, I get that we’re like three minutes into the game, but Bittle is 🔥🔥🔥 

Providence Knights ✓ **@ProvidenceKnights** · 8:34pm · August 29, 2019  
**@bittle15** with the 20 yard run! 

Fox Sports Providence ✓ **@FoxSportsProvidence** · 8:45pm · August 29, 2019  
Zimmermann to Knight for the TD! 7-0 Knights. 

Providence Knights ✓ **@ProvidenceKnights** · 8:57pm · August 29, 2019  
Tie game. 7-7 #GoKnightsGo

Providence Knights ✓ **@ProvidenceKnights** · 9:11pm · August 29, 2019  
🙄🙄🙄 14-7 Bills. 

Providence Knights ✓ **@ProvidenceKnights** · 9:19pm · August 29, 2019  
Andddd the Bills get another one: 21-7 Bills. 

captain jack zimmermann **@fakejackzimmermann** · 9:22pm · August 29, 2019  
me @ the knights: ENOUGH.gif 

Dannyyyy **@watcherdanny** · 9:23pm · August 29, 2019  
if jack and bitty could like...get on the same page that’d be great. *has flashback to the ONE play between them that was great* 

lola zimms **@lolazimms** · 9:24pm · August 29, 2019  
**@watcherdanny** RIGHT like what is going on? even the handoffs have looked a little shaky since then…………… 

captain jack zimmermann **@fakejackzimmermann** · 9:33pm · August 29, 2019  
rationally i know there’s still A Lot of time left but mAKE A TACKLE PLEASE 

captain jack zimmermann **@fakejackzimmermann** · 9:37pm · August 29, 2019  
as;ksjdaf;lkdj spoke too soon. of course as soon as we're back on offense zimms throws an INTERCEPTION and the bills score again 

captain jack zimmermann **@fakejackzimmermann** · 9:38pm · August 29, 2019  
i’m giving up on this game y’all. it’s halftime and i have given up 🤷♀️😫😭 

***

It was as if the team couldn’t do anything right after halftime. Coming out of the break they were only down 27 to 17, but every time they tried to get momentum they had a turnover. And lord, it was turnover after turnover, and Bitty had never seen Jack look so upset (nor had he seen Jack throw three interceptions in one game). Jack had stoically sat on the bench, refusing to talk or look at anyone. But Bitty could tell he was close to snapping, that he felt that this was all his fault. Bitty saw Shitty try and talk to him, but he seemed to only manage to get a frustrated sigh out of him.

“Is he okay?” Bitty asked, making his way over to Shitty who was getting a drink of water.

“Just...give him a minute. This game has been awful,” Shitty said, throwing away his cup. “You don’t want to be around him right now, he’s acting like a bastard—let him get his head on straight. He’s better than this.”

Bitty said nothing, knowing there was nothing he could say in response as Shitty knew Jack better than anyone. Instead he watched the clock, hoping the last few minutes of the game would tick by quickly.

As the final seconds ran off the clock, Bitty hung his head in disappointment. 48-17, they lost. _48-17_. Bitty didn’t even want to think about it. He knew it was just the preseason but with their 2-2 record now coupled with the stinging loss of this last game; it was a tough pill to swallow. They could turn it around next week though as it was the beginning of the season.

He watched as most of his teammates, looking as despondent as he felt, made their way to the locker room, but none of them appeared to be in as bad of shape as Jack. He looked back over at him, still sitting on the bench, but now with his head in his hands. It was obvious to everyone how much Jack shouldered for the team, how much he laid on the line no matter the circumstances. But it often seemed as though no one was there for him, like he was for the team (and especially the rookies—while Bitty knew he could be hard on them, he knew why he was the captain of the team. He did care underneath it all, he had to.)

Bitty headed over towards Jack before he could think better of it.

“Jack, hey, just take a breath, okay?” Bitty said. “It’s the preseason, you know how well we’ve been clicking in practice. We’ll get there.” 

Jack clenched his jaw, glaring at Bitty. “Practice doesn’t matter Bittle, and now the preseason is over, what we do here matters. At all times. Not that you’d care anything about that,” Jack spit out. “You can hardly get down one play, let alone our whole arsenal. Winning must not mean much to you, huh? Go to the Super Bowl once and you think, I can just give up now,” he continued, “you need to step up.”

Jack tried to push past Bitty, but he held his ground, enraged. “I think you need to take a good long look in the mirror, Jack. You clearly don’t know anything about me, and here I thought we were finally, _finally_ , understanding each other. Some captain you are,” Bitty said, before bumping his shoulder hard into Jack’s and walking away from him as fast as he possibly could. He had to get out of there.

Lord, he should have listened to Shitty.

***

ericrbittle:

> so uhhhhhhhhhh what’s up with bitty and jack?????

#y’all saw what happened at the end of the game #pls tell me someone other than me saw that #football stans where u at????

checkpleasee reblogged ericrbittle:

> so uhhhhhhhhhh what’s up with bitty and jack?????

alkjdhfkjdhf i know!!!!! they f’ing hate each other which :///////////

#but like??????? #what happened to make them like that #if jack zimmermann glared at me like that i would literally die #like i would evaporate on the spot

***

**_shitty knight_ **   
Fri, Aug 30, 12:01am

_bits i wouldn’t worry so much  
he doesn’t hate you_

Right.  
Well it sure feels like he does.

I don’t even know what I did.

_do i need to come in there  
and give u a cuddle_

_cuz i will_

Maybe.

***

Bitty couldn’t stop thinking about Jack. What was it about himself that made Jack hate him so much? Bitty could handle it if he had done something to him, was rude to him, anything, but Bitty couldn’t think of a single thing. It was like from the moment that Jack set his eyes on him, he decided that he didn’t like him.

And boy did that bother Bitty.

They were supposed to be a team. And it wasn’t like they were at practice and he decided to tear into Bitty, but during a preseason game, on live television, and over something so insignificant. All it did was make Bitty feel small. 

Bitty really thought that they were finally getting along. And then he had to go and say that Bitty didn’t care? Didn’t care about winning, didn’t care about the team? Where did he even get that from? It was infuriating. 

He knew that Jack placed a lot of expectations on himself (and had a lot placed on him) but to take it out on Bitty? For what?

And was he just supposed to ignore how Jack treated him? This hot and cold—Bitty never knew where he stood. And he definitely didn’t know what to do.

***

Eric “Bitty” Bittle ✓ **@bittle15** · 10:11am · August 30, 2019  
Me, currently: *Quit playing games with my heart*

Eric “Bitty” Bittle ✓ **@bittle15** · 10:12am · August 30, 2019  
And yes, I am listening to BSB. I’m only slightly ashamed.

Eric “Bitty” Bittle ✓ **@bittle15** · 10:13am · August 30, 2019  
More ashamed that I’ve been working myself up into a Sadness by only listening to sad, heartbreak-y songs on repeat lmao.

***

erichrichardbittle:

> okay who hurt eric richard bittle

#i will not stand for this

theprovidenceknights:

> how is bitty just So Relatable like………… incredible

#he is honestly always a #MOOD

***

**_shitty knight_ **   
Sat, Aug 31, 11:01pm

_i love u_

😘 😘 😘 😘

***

**Phone Call**   
_Larissa Duan to Eric Bittle_   
September 1st, 2019 — 12:22pm

“Hello?”

“Hey Bits.”

“What’s up?”

“Are you at Target right now?”

[sigh] “How did you know...”

“Bits, what happened? I haven’t seen you all day. And I think you stress baked everything we had in the cupboards yesterday. I’m a little concerned.”

“I know—I just needed some time to myself. And, nothing, it’s just—lord, it’s just—well, it’s Jack.”

“What happened? It didn’t look great on TV, and Shitty tried to tell me what happened, but he got all worked up and called Jack to yell at him.”

“Ha, well, it was worse in person believe me.”

“Bits…”

[sigh] “I know he didn’t _mean_ it, but he tore into me basically about my work ethic, how I didn’t want to win, and, honestly, LORD, it was just awful. Like, I know he’s stressed out, but he didn’t have to take it out on me, you know?”

“Definitely.”

“And like, I already knew he didn’t like me? But now, good LORD, do I know it.”

“Bitty, Jack doesn’t hate you.”

[scoff] “If you say so.”

“I mean it. And, also, I’m not saying that you have to give him another chance, or listen to his apology—”

“If he even gives me one…”

“—but I know Jack, and he’s better than how he acted. But you should definitely make him grovel though. He was a massive dick.”

“Totally.”

“And everything he said was completely NOT true. You know that, I know that, _he_ knows that.”

[silence]

“Bitty, you do know that.”

“I—yeah, I-I know.”

“Good.”

“Love you, Lardo.”

“I love you too, Bits. You gonna be home soon?”

“Yeah, I just wanna take a few more laps around Target and I’ll be home.”

“See you soon then.”

“See you.”

**Call Ended**

***

**_jack l. zimmermann_ **   
Sunday, Sept 1, 5:01pm

_Bittle, first off, I really  
want to apologize to you._

_In person._

_And I have an idea to get  
the two of us better insync  
on the field._

What did you have in mind?

_Meet me at the stadium  
tomorrow at 5:00am sharp._

Wow, you must  
really hate me.

Even more than  
you already do.

_What?_

I mean…  
Lord, who is moving  
at that time of morning?

_We will be, Bittle._

_I’ll see you then._

😫😫😫😫😫  
See you.

***

Bitty was dying. This was it for him, lord, and it was too early to call his Mama to say goodbye. There was nothing that prepared Bitty for the sight that was Jack Zimmermann in the early hours of the morning.

He was sipping on a coffee, sitting in front of his locker, leaning back against it, when Jack walked in looking sleep-ruffed, and unfairly good.

“Hey Bittle,” Jack said, nodding at him as he set his stuff down.

Bitty managed a small wave, still clutching his coffee with one hand.

“Listen, before we get started, I didn’t want to just say it over a text or phone call, but I just wanted to say...I’m sorry. I was stressed and I shouldn’t have taken it out on you.” Jack shuffled his feet, but stared earnestly at Bitty. “I know it’s not an excuse, and I truly am sorry...for everything. I don’t actually think or believe that you don’t care. I’ve seen your drive first hand, and I...I know I care too much and it’s on me. I shouldn’t have ever made you feel small. I am so sorry, truly, but I’d understand if can’t forgive me yet, or at all. I know I’ll have to earn your trust.”

“Thank you, Jack. I—I really appreciate that,” Bitty responded, as Jack sat down next to him. They sat in companionable silence for a few moments before Bitty continued. “I know we didn’t get off to the greatest of starts, but I think...can we start again?” Lord, did Bitty want to. He’s seen glimpses of the Jack Zimmermann that everyone in the Knights talks about, and he wants to know that Jack, so much.

“Yes, please.” Jack smiled. “I would honestly love that.”

Bitty smiled widely in return, and stuck his hand out for Jack to shake. “I’m Eric Bittle, but you can call me Bitty. I was just traded here from the Falcons, and I can’t wait to get started playing for this team.”

Jack laughed, turning towards Bitty and grasping his hand. “It’s nice to meet you Bitty, I’m Jack Zimmermann, and we’re really glad that you’re here.”

“Word on the street is you have an idea on how best to get two players to work together?” Bitty asked, letting go of Jack’s hand.

He laughed. “Well, I guess we’ll find out now won’t we?”

“I guess so, captain.”

Jack and Bitty nodded at each other in understanding. “All right, Bittle, you ready?” Jack asked, standing up and stretching.

Bitty couldn’t hold back a groan. “If we must.”

***

“Why do I get the feeling that you’ve printed out a checklist for us?” Bitty asked as they walked onto the field in the Knights’ practice facility.

Jack shot him a look, chagrined. “That’s because I did.” He lifted up the clipboard he was carrying.

Bitty shook his head, laughing.

“First off, and be honest with me,” Jack began to say. “How familiar are you with the drills?”

Bitty hesitated. “The more I run them the better I get. I’ve tried to force myself to study them more, but then I tend to get distracted.”

“Is there anything more I can do to help? To make sure you get them down? I did make flashcards…or, I mean—I could Twit at you?” Jack asked.

“You could what now?” Bitty asked, amused. “Tweet me? Wouldn’t that give away our plays?”

“Obviously, there would be a code. I’m not a complete idiot, Bittle.”

“I stand corrected.”

“Honestly though, Bittle, if there’s anything else after today that you think will help. Please tell me, okay?”

“Okay, Jack,” Bitty said.

Jack nodded, giving him a once over. “Right then, first up. Let’s practice some short passes. We’ll work up to more specialized plays later.”

“Let’s get to work,” Bitty said.

Jack smiled brightly at Bitty in return. “Let’s go.”

***

“All right there, Bittle?”

Bitty was lying face down on the turf, contemplating if he could move.

“I think you’ve killed me,” Bitty muttered. At this point they had stopped running plays ( _so many plays_ ) and were merely horsing around. Why did they think it would be fun to have Bitty try and catch a Hail Mary pass?

“Haha, I knew you could catch it,” Jack said, nudging him softly with his cleat. “If you get up now, I’ll let you throw one and we can call it a day.”

“How often do you plan on doing this?” Bitty asked, getting up.

“The rest of the week at the very least,” Jack replied, looking amused as Bitty groaned.

Jack really was trying to kill him. Both by having them practice so much, and if he was truly honest with himself after today, by just making Bitty be in his presence.

“I suppose I can deal with you for that long.”

“You really are a southern gentleman,” Jack said, tossing Bitty the football.

“Mama raised me right.” Bitty grinned. “Now go long…”

***

Eric “Bitty” Bittle ✓ **@bittle15** · 1:14pm · September 2, 2019  
Y’all I think I missed my calling… #shouldabeenaQB #hailmary

Justin “Ransom” Oluransi ✓ **@justinoluransi** · 1:17pm · September 2, 2019  
**@bittle15** i would have paid good money to see jack catch that pass

Eric “Bitty” Bittle ✓ **@bittle15** · 1:18pm · September 2, 2019  
**@justinoluransi** LOL it was pretty incredible.

Providence Knights ✓ **@ProvidenceKnights** · 1:20pm · September 2, 2019  
**@bittle15** 💪💪💪

***

It was like from that day on Bitty and Jack were on the same page. Bitty wasn’t sure exactly what it was that made them click, but he wouldn’t trade it for anything. (“I have never seen Jack smile so much, and I have to say that I’m a little afraid,” Tango had said after one practice. And, “Brah, my two best friends are best friends! I _knew_ this would happen!” Shitty said, and then hugged the life out of Bitty.)

The more Bitty got to know Jack the more he liked him, as a person, as a football player, as his captain. They had taken to getting breakfast together most days, and once Bitty had even managed to get Jack to help him bake a few pies. (“This is terrible, Bittle. You shouldn’t have let me help,” Jack had said. “Oh goodness, don’t worry, this one just has more love to it. It’s okay,” Bitty replied, his heart beating a touch quicker at the small smile Jack had given him at that.) Needless to say, Jack had quickly become one of Bitty’s best friends and he was about to break his one rule.

Never fall for a straight guy.

***

**Phone Call**   
_Jack Zimmermann to Eric Bittle_   
September 6th, 2019 — 6:11pm

“Hi sweetpea!”

“Uh, Bittle?”

[silence]

[cough] “Erm, yeah, hi Jack!”

“Hey.”

“What’s up?”

“Um, eh, there’s a cool little bakery slash coffeeshop that I thought you might want to try? Before we meet up with some of the guys…”

“Oh.”

“I mean—it’s okay if you don’t—”

“No, no, I want—”

“What?”

[laughs] “Yes, Jack, that sounds like fun.”

“Oh. Cool.”

“Cool.”

“I’ll come get you?”

“That’ll be fine, honey.”

“Right. Okay, I’ll text you soon.”

“Okay, bye Jack.”

“Bye Bittle.”

***

Eric “Bitty” Bittle ✓ **@bittle15** · 6:33pm · September 6, 2019  
Me, just now, realizing Something I am Feeling: oh no, oh no, oh no

Eric “Bitty” Bittle ✓ **@bittle15** · 6:34pm · September 6, 2019  
Okay, it’s not really *that* deep atm but oh noooooooo

shannon b. knight **@itsshannon1** · 6:37pm · September 6, 2019  
**@bittle15** lmaoooo me every time start to like someone i have no chance with

***

**_larissa duan_ **   
Sat, Sept 7 12:10am

_bits_

Lardo.

_is it jack?_

Take this to  
your grave, pls.

But, yes.

_!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_also, he just texted  
shitty and was like…  
eric called me sweetpea???  
and honey???_

_i think you broke him._

Oh lord.  
😳😳😳


	3. regular season (weeks 1-8)

Rachel ✌ **@rachstanss** · 11:11am · September 8, 2019  
lord pls help my fantasy football team this year and let **@JLZimmermann** go off thx & amen

Victoria Allan **@vickyallan** · 11:16am · September 8, 2019  
**@rachstanns** and **@bittle15** too #imaneedthosepoints

***

**_Opinion: Can the Knights go all the way?_**  
Theo Adams for Fox Sports Providence

> _While the Knights preseason didn’t necessarily live up to the hype, what with losing the first preseason game and barely hanging on to win the next two, and ultimately finishing the preseason with another loss, they still showed a spark of potential. And it is that spark that can lead one to believe that the Knights have what it takes to get to the Super Bowl._
> 
> _With Zimmermann and key players surrounding him, a solid offensive line, and a Pro Bowl caliber defense the conference is ultimately theirs to lose. If they can get off to a solid start this season, and keep up the momentum, I believe there will be a lot more people taking notice of the Providence Knights._

The first game of the season had finally arrived and Bitty was ready. He felt better prepared than ever before, and he knew this would be a good season.

“Are you ready boys?” Holster asked, going around the room for fist bumps before they headed out for the kickoff. “We’ve got each other's backs, remember that.”

“Okay, listen up!” Coach Hall yelled, whistling to gather everyone’s attention. “First game of the season—I want you all to go out there and prove to the naysayers that we are a team to be reckoned with. Give it your all boys. Let’s go!”

Bitty grabbed his helmet, and followed his teammates out of the locker room and down the hallway, where Jack was encouraging everyone one as they passed him before heading out onto the field.

Bitty would never get used to the roar of the crowd. It was their first game, their first _home_ game, and he wanted to prove to the fans that he belonged here on this team.

***

**NFL on Fox Broadcast**  
TV Commentators: Chris Spielman and Dick Stockton

Dick: _“And we’re back for the first game of the season between the Providence Knights and the Houston Texans. This looks to be a great game, Chris.”_

Chris: _“You’re right, Dick. We have two dynamic quarterbacks with Jack Zimmermann and Deshaun Watson. One has to think it’ll be a high scoring game.”_

Dick: _“Well, I’m sure the fans at home wouldn’t say no to that! We’ll have the kickoff right after this break.”_

***

ProvidenceKnights ✓ **@ProvidenceKnights** · 1:01pm · September 8, 2019  
#GoKnightsGo It’s game time baby!

riley #1 knights stan **@rileyrenes** · 1:08pm · September 8, 2019  
LET’S GO KNIGHTS!!!!

katie! **@userkatie** · 1:10pm · September 8, 2019  
am i a fool for believing in the providence knights?

Morgan Eves **@morganneves** · 1:11pm · September 8, 2019  
**@userkatie** lmaooo I FEEL THIS

***

**NFL on Fox Broadcast**   
TV Commentators: Chris Spielman and Dick Stockton

Dick: _“And Fairbairn kicks off, as Connor Whisk is back to receive for the Providence Knights. He catches it cleanly and is tackled at the 30 yard line.”_

Chris: _“It’ll be interesting to see how Jack Zimmermann and Eric Bittle handle themselves in this game. They got off to a sloppy start during the last preseason game. Was it too much pressure?”_

Dick: _“Zimmermann hands the ball off to Bittle, and he gains five yards on the play. One play down, and so far so good, Chris.”_

Chris: _“The nerves don’t look like they’re getting to them today, Dick.”_

***

Dannyyyy **@watcherdanny** · 1:21pm · September 8, 2019  
all of you that said bitty wasn’t a good pick up where you at now???? #smh

lol zimms **@lolazimms** · 1:22pm · September 8, 2019  
**@watcherdanny** he’s incredible!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Dannyyyy **@watcherdanny** · 1:23pm · September 8, 2019  
**@lolazimms** like between him and jack uh this team is Good.

***

Providence Knights ✓ **@ProvidenceKnights** · 1:27pm · September 8, 2019  
And the Knights score first! Zimmermann —> Knight for the TD. 7-0!

riley #1 knights stan **@rileyrenes** · 1:27pm · September 8, 2019  
YES!!!!!! SHITTY WITH THE TD!!! #GoKnightsGo

***

NFL on Fox ✓ **@NFLFox** · 1:41pm · September 8, 2019  
And the Texans tie up the game at 7! #PRDvsHOU

Providence Knights ✓ **@ProvidenceKnights** · 1:41pm · September 8, 2019  
Tied game. 7-7 #GoKnightsGo

***

Houston Texans ✓ **@HoustonTexans** · 2:01pm · September 8, 2019  
Knights score again…

Providence Knights ✓ **@ProvidenceKnights** · 2:02pm · September 8, 2019  
Zimmermann with ANOTHER bomb to Tango! We take the lead 14-7!

katie! **@userkatie** · 2:04pm · September 8, 2019  
**@ProvidenceKnights** *i love this song.gif*

***

Houston Texans ✓ **@HoustonTexans** · 2:08pm · September 8, 2019  
Holliday with a big return! We’re at the Knights 40 yard line with three minutes left in the half! #TexansPride

Houston Texans ✓ **@HoustonTexans** · 2:15pm · September 8, 2019  
Watson to Hopkins for an easy TD! We’re tied up at 14!

shannon b. knight **@itsshannon1** · 2:33pm · September 8, 2019  
UGHHHH tied game AGAIN at the half #GoKnightsGo

shannon b. knight **@itsshannon1** · 2:33pm · September 8, 2019  
**@itsshannon1** and yes i know it could be worse…....

***

**NFL on Fox Broadcast**   
TV Commentators: Chris Spielman and Dick Stockton

Dick: _“And we’re at halftime folks, and wow, what a game so far!”_

Chris: _“It’s been fantastic. It’s been a battle of the QBs just like we expected it to be, and they certainly are putting on a show.”_

Dick: _“They really are, Chris. Both teams are playing hard, showing that they deserve to be considered as some of the best teams in the NFL.”_

***

Providence Knights ✓ **@ProvidenceKnights** · 2:46pm · September 8, 2019  
3rd quarter = keeping up the momentum. Let’s go! #GoKnightsGo

Providence Knights ✓ **@ProvidenceKnights** · 2:55pm · September 8, 2019  
And the Texans score quickly. 21-14 👎

captain jack zimmermann **@fakejackzimmermann** · 2:55pm · September 8, 2019  
this is fine.jpg **@ProvidenceKnights**

Providence Knights ✓ **@ProvidenceKnights** · 3:08pm · September 8, 2019  
It is now! Bitty with a 30 yard run to get us into Texans territory! RT: **@fakejackzimmermann** this is fine.jpg **@ProvidenceKnights**

riley #1 knights stan @rileyrenes · 3:11pm · September 8, 2019  
me watching jack zimmermann get tackled: i don’t wike it

Rachel ✌ **@rachstanss** · 3:13pm · September 8, 2019  
this is gonna be a long quarter isn’t it? #goknightsgo

***

Providence Knights ✓ **@ProvidenceKnights** · 3:26pm · September 8, 2019  
Time for the fourth quarter!

katie! **@userkatie** · 3:39pm· September 8, 2019  
okay even if the knights don’t win they’ve played a great game so far idc

katie! @userkatie · 3:40pm· September 8, 2019  
**@userkatie** that didn’t mean the texans should score again smh

***

Providence Knights ✓ **@ProvidenceKnights** · 3:44pm · September 8, 2019  
😱😱😱😱😱

ESPN ✓ **@ESPN** · 3:45p · September 8, 2019  
Wow! That touchdown run from **@bittle15** will be on all the highlight reels!

Providence Knights ✓ **@ProvidenceKnights** · 3:45pm · September 8, 2019  
**@bittle15** with that 🔥 touchdown run! Tie game! 7 minutes left in the 4th quarter.

riley #1 knights stan **@rileyrenes** · 3:46pm · September 8, 2019  
in this house we STAN eric bittle! #goknightsgo

lola zimms **@lolazimms** · 3:47p · September 8, 2019  
pls win knights pls win knights pls win knights

Sarah C. **@forsarah1** · 3:48pm · September 8, 2019  
I think it’s time for a Watson/Texans comeback! Zimmermann ain’t shit! #GoHouston

Rachel ✌ **@rachstanss** · 3:49pm · September 8, 2019  
me @ myself: i should know better than to scroll through the twitter feed for the knights game #isntworthit

Morgan Eves **@morganneves** · 3:49pm · September 8, 2019  
**@rachstanss** same! it’s why i normally just stay to my feed!

Rachel ✌ **@rachstanss** · 3:50pm · September 8, 2019  
**@morganneves** UGH of course the texans just made a field goal…………………

Morgan Eves **@morganneves** · 3:51pm · September 8, 2019  
**@rachstanns** RIP me RIP Knights gone too soon

Rachel ✌ **@rachstanss** · 3:51pm · September 8, 2019  
**@morganneves** i just want us to win 😭

***

Providence Knights ✓ **@ProvidenceKnights** · 3:52pm · September 8, 2019  
And that’s the game. 30-27 Houston. #ontothenextone

***

Bitty tried not to get too down about the game, as were the rest of the guys. And so they practiced and practiced, trying not to get too much into their heads. They were still sharply aware of how the preseason went but then, they started to _win_. They won their second game (and third, fourth, fifth! Bitty still couldn’t believe it!) and soon they had won six straight games. It was hard to believe that they were where they are. It felt like all of their hard work was finally paying off.

“I am so proud of all of us,” Bitty said at team breakfast the day after their six win.

“Ayeeee,” Ransom and Holster said in unison.

“Your TD run was sick, Bits,” Nursey chimed in. “Literally saw it on ESPN ten times this morning already.”

“Yeah, it was pretty great,” Jack all but grunted, before shoveling more food into his mouth.

Bitty looked at him out of the corner of his eye. Was this truly someone he was enamoured with.

“For all Jack’s talk about getting up early, etc. etc.,” Shitty said, laughing. “He sure is grumpy.”

“We had a game yesterday,” Jack said, defensively. “At least let me finish my tea.”

“Well now, it doesn’t stop you from getting me up at 5 a.m.,” Bitty added.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa!” Ransom smirked. “No need to overshare.”

The whole table laughed and shouted “Ohhhh!” as Bitty felt himself blush bright red while Jack choked on his eggs, coughing. “Christ,” Jack said, clearing his throat.

“That was honestly too easy,” Holster said, giving Ransom a high five.

“Lord, y’all, give us a break,” Bitty said, shaking his head. “Get your minds outta the gutter.”

“So, is that not what’s happening?” Nursey chimed in.

“That’s enough outta you, I think,” Bitty said.

“Leave Bitty alone guys,” Chowder said. “You know he hasn’t had a boyfriend in awhile.”

“Wow, sometimes it’s your own child,” Bitty said, looking at Chowder, betrayed.

“Oh man, please let us set you up Bitty!” Ransom all but begged. “Please!”

“OH my god, that would be incredible,” Holster added.

“Wait, I know someone!” Ransom said, slamming his hand on the table for emphasis.

“That one guy?” Nursery asked, skeptical.

“Yeah!” Ransom said.

“Nah, he’s way too bro-y. Bitty doesn’t do total bros,” Nursey replied, shaking his head.

“Exactly, he needs romance,” Holster insisted.

“Yes, but—” Ransom started to say.

“Y’all!” Bitty cut in. “Thanks, but no thanks. I can just imagine the guys y’all would pick out.” Bitty wrinkled his nose at the thought.

“I think Bittle can handle himself you guys,” Jack said.

“I bet he can,” Shitty muttered.

“Aw, I just want Bitty to be happy,” Chowder said. “He deserves it.”

 _Favorite child reinstated_. “Thanks Chow. Now, can we talk about something else?”

“Yeah, how about we talk about Jack and how his butt was trending on Twitter again?” Shitty suggested.

“Oh good grief.”

***

Eric “Bitty” Bittle ✓ **@bittle15** · 11:27am · October 11, 2019  
Hey y’all! I’ll be taking over the **@ProvidenceKnights** twitter page in a few minutes! Send me questions!

B. S. Knight ✓ **@bsknight** · 11:30am · October 11, 2019  
**@ProvidenceKnights** bits, who is your favorite player on the team?

Adam “Holster” Birkholtz ✓ **@holsteradamj** · 11:31am · October 11, 2019  
**@bsknight @ProvidenceKnights** answer: ME. a better question: bitty, my MAN, who on the team has the BEST game day attire?

Justin “Ransom” Oluransi ✓ **@justinoluransi** · 11:33am · October 11, 2019  
**@holsteradamj @bsknight @ProvidenceKnights** all these questions are pedestrian! and holsty the answer is clearly me. now, for an even better question: who has the best touchdown moves???

Jack Zimmermann ✓ **@JLZimmermann** · 11:35am · October 11, 2019  
**@justinoluransi @holsteradamj @bsknight @ProvidenceKnights** Bittle, obviously, the answer to all of those questions is me. So, for the best question: who has the best chirp game?

Jack Zimmermann ✓ **@JLZimmermann** · 11:35am · October 11, 2019  
Did I do that right?

Eric “Bitty” Bittle ✓ **@bittle15** · 11:36am · October 11, 2019  
**@JLZimmermann** JACK!!!!!

***

zimmermanns:

> me, every time bitty and jack interact on social media: *heart eyes emoji* *heart eyes emoji* *heart eyes emoji* *heart eyes emoji* *heart eyes emoji*

#omggggg #honestly they will be the death of me

***

**_Opinion: The Providence Knights are 6-1 and we don’t know what to think_**  
Theo Adams by Fox Sports Providence

> _After a rocky preseason and a not-so-great first game of the season, the Knights have won six straight games. And for all intents and purposes have looked like the team we knew they could be._
> 
> _Can they keep it up? Some critics say they won’t, that the team is too young, and that Zimmermann hasn’t proven himself, but shouldn’t they be given a chance?_

***

**_providence knights group chat_ **   
Sun, Oct 13, 3:33pm

_justin oluransi_  
damn ESPN can’t stop  
talking about us

_eric r. bittle_  
Gotta keep giving ‘em  
something to talk about.

_shitty knight_  
how soon until they  
flip on us tho?  


_adam j. birkholtz_  
lmao immediately after  
you sent that

 _adam j. birkholtz_  
ESPN: “The Knights could win  
their division, but will and can they  
beat the Bills? They’re the two  
most surprising teams of the season.”

 _adam j. birkholtz_  
not sure if compliment or not

 _william poindexter_  
like fuck we’re gonna lose  
to the /bills/

 _derek nurse_  
WORD

***

Bitty was nervously waiting for Jack. It was an off day for the whole team and Bitty had planned the entire day for the two of them. Jack had mentioned that he could show him around Providence, and well, Bitty ran with the idea.

So, here he was, feeling as if he was about to go on a date. _Which he was not_. But that didn’t stop him from pacing, and changing his outfit multiple times.

“Bits you have got to chill,” Lardo said, interrupting his circle around the kitchen island. “You’re acting like you’ve never hung out with Jack alone before.”

Bitty couldn’t explain to himself, let alone Lardo, why this felt different. “I know, I know—I’m just...freaking out.”

“Just, take a deep breath, okay?”

Bitty nodded as the doorbell rang.

“Knock ‘em dead, Bits.” Lardo winked.

“Lardo!” _Lord, this wasn’t a date!_ He shooed her away as he opened the door.

“Hi Jack! You look nice,” Bitty said, trying to give Jack a subtle once over.

“Thanks Bittle, you do too.” Jack motioned his head towards the door. “Your chariot awaits.”

Bitty rolled his eyes, hiding a smile behind his hand. “Thank you, kind sir.”

“I gotta say, I didn’t expect you to send me an itinerary,” Jack joked.

“Hey, I can be organized!” Bitty said. “When I want to be,” he added, sheepishly.

Jack laughed, shaking his head. “You ready?”

“Let’s go!” Bitty replied, settling into his seat. This was going to be a good day.

***

Eric “Bitty” Bittle ✓ **@bittle15** · 2:07pm · October 16, 2019  
Me, listening to Jack rattle off fact after fact about history as he cons me into going to another museum: uh huh, uh huh, uh huh

Eric “Bitty” Bittle ✓ **@bittle15** · 2:09pm · October 16, 2019  
Okay, like, I’m super impressed?? But lord, can this boy go on. #wehaveotherplacestogo #ionlyplannedonstoppingatONEmuseum

Eric “Bitty” Bittle ✓ **@bittle15** · 2:11pm · October 16, 2019  
Lmao, I hope you all enjoy this video! (And know that he’s gonna kill me when he sees this…) vid.twitter.com/jlz178eb

Jack Zimmermann ✓ **@JLZimmermann** · 2:14pm · October 16, 2019  
Just @ me next time Bittle. :P

Eric “Bitty” Bittle ✓ **@bittle15** · 2:16pm · October 16, 2019  
**@JLZimmermann** 😂😬

***

“Can’t not tweet, huh, Bitty?” Jack asked, laughing as he put his phone away. “You’re not as sneaky as you think you are.”

 _He called me Bitty_. “I couldn’t resist! Your nerdy, history side needed to be shared with everyone!”

Jack rolled his eyes. “Oh yes, I’m sure the people are riveted.”

“You’d be surprised,” Bitty mumbled to himself. “Anyway,” he continued, grabbing onto Jack’s arm, and dragging him along. “We’re gonna be late for this cooking class.”

Jack groaned. “You promise to help me right? I can’t believe you even found this class.”

“It’s gonna be so much fun,” Bitty said.

“For you,” Jack muttered.

“Oh hush, I thought you liked helping me bake!”

“Not when there’s pressure, Bittle.”

Bitty chuckled to himself. “It’ll be fine! Completely pressure free, I promise!”

“Oh man.” Jack laughed, rubbing at his eyes. “If you say so…”

***

jlzimmermanns:

> omg you guys so i live near providence and there’s this cool baking class that a local bakery puts on (all the food that’s made goes to the food pantry!!!) and so y’all know i LOVE to bake so i went to the advanced cake making and decorating (!!!!) class today and guESS WHO WAS THERE
> 
> BITTY AND JACK

#i almost fainted #y’all have no idea #i was SCREAMING internally #they were so cute #i just got home and i’m in shock

Anonymous asked jlzimmermanns:

> omg!!!!!! please tell us what happened at the baking class!!!

lmao okay!!! i’ve been getting a lot of questions about this so here goes:

we normally have a usual set of people that show up (which makes it a lot of fun tbh) and we were just about to get started when bitty and jack walk in!!! the head pastry chef just acted like this was totally normal (it’s not!!!!) and so i had to act like it was all cool (most of us did lmao) and anyway!!!! they were adorable!!!!

obvs bitty is a great baker but jack lmaooo sweet, sweet jack zimmermann, that poor boy was so lost. he and bitty!!! i was dying!! bitty kept calling him “mr. zimmermann” and laughing. omg!! i almost forgot bitty like flicked some dough at him and was all “take that mr. zimmermann” and like hip checked him. honestly they were so ~couple-y it was amazing. i’m still in shock that this happened tbh.

#ask #if i think of anything else later i’ll make a post #i’m still reeling #pls don’t @ me about how they’re not really a couple #JUST LET ME LIVE

***

“Today was great, Jack, thanks for going with me to everything,” Bitty said. Jack had just parked his car in Shitty and Lardo’s driveway.

“Thanks for dragging me along.” Jack winked.

Bitty huffed. “Oh, like you didn’t have a good time,” he said, as they both got out of the car.

Jack walked Bitty to the front door, the two of them lingering there.

“I feel like I know my way around Providence now, thanks to you,” Bitty said with a smile.

“I would say I know my way around a kitchen, but that would be a lie,” Jack replied, grinning back at Bitty.

Bitty shook his head, laughing as he looked up at Jack, and realizing how closely they were standing together.

He was hit again with a full force of nervousness. He had tried to keep it at bay most of the afternoon, but sometimes, Jack would look at him, so softly, that Bitty didn’t know what to think.

And right now, in this moment, he definitely didn’t.

“Eric, I—” Jack started to say before they heard, “And what are you two kids doing out so late?” Shitty said, as he opened the door.

Both Bitty and Jack jumped slightly. “Jesus Christ, Shitty,” Jack said, taking a step back from Bitty.

“Good lord, Shitty, what was that for?” Bitty asked.

Shitty looked a little chagrined. “Sorry guys, I just wanted to say hi before Jack left.” He shuffled back into the house. “I’ll leave you two to it then…”

“Oh my god,” Bitty said, shaking his head in disbelief.

“I should have known he would do that. He’s always done that when he’s around when I come back from dat—I mean, you know Shitty,” Jack said, scratching the back of his head.

Date! Jack thought this was a date too. But Bitty was suddenly unsure of himself. “Well, I-I should head in then.”

“Right.” Jack nodded.

“I’ll see you tomorrow?”

“Tomorrow. Bye Bittle.”

“Bye Jack.”

***

**_jack l. zimmermann_ **   
Wed, Oct 13, 10:55pm

_I had a great time  
with you today, Eric._

Me too, Jack!

Thanks for letting  
me drag you around.

_Oh, and it definitely  
counts as a date._

_If you want it to._

Oh wow.

I do.

_Me too._

***

**_Rich Eisen Show: Interview with Jack Zimmermann and Eric Bittle of the Providence Knights_**  
Rich Eisen for ESPN — Aired October 18, 2019

> Rich Eisen: _“And we’re back with Jack Zimmermann and Eric Bittle of the Providence Knights. Thank you both for coming on.”_
> 
> Jack Zimmermann: _“Thanks for having us.”_
> 
> Eric Bittle: _“Yeah, thanks for inviting us to be on the show.”_
> 
> RE: _“The pleasure is all mine. Now, we’ve got a lot to talk about. People were overlooking the Knights when the season started out, and now, you guys are 6-1, and people are starting to take notice. When do you think it started to click?”_
> 
> JZ: “ _I think after the first game, the team really stepped up and practiced hard and it all came together fortunately.”_
> 
> EB: _“Or, probably around the time that Jack here decided that he and I needed extra practice at 5am every morning.”_
> 
> RE: [laughs] _“Please elaborate!”_
> 
> JZ: _“It worked didn’t it?”_
> 
> EB: _“Oh lord. Jack wanted something to help us get more in sync on the field. Hence, torturing me with 5am practices, that we still do, by the way.”_
> 
> JZ: _“It’s not as dramatic as Bittle makes it sound.”_
> 
> EB: [gasps] _“Well he does make sure I have my favorite coffee and muffin right away, so I forgive him a little bit. But he also makes me run all the time with him now, and good lord, at what cost.”_
> 
> JZ: _“Oh my god.”_
> 
> RE: _“I’m trying to imagine the two of you running around Providence…”_
> 
> EB: _“Let me set the scene: me, dressed nicely in athletic gear ready to quietly out run Jack Zimmermann. Jack with his atrocious yellow shoes and his indecently short shorts on.”_
> 
> JZ: _“Excuse me, they are perfectly normal running shorts.”_
> 
> EB: _“Honey.”_
> 
> RE: [laughs] _“Does no one notice you two?”_
> 
> JZ: [shrugs] _“I mean, not really?”_
> 
> EB: _“They’re too overwhelmed by the shoes to come up to us to be honest.”_
> 
> RE: _“And the shorts too I’d imagine.”_
> 
> EB: _“Exactly, Rich.”_
> 
> RE: _“Now, it’s interesting that you would take the time to work in extra practices, and running, as I think it’s really shown in both of your performances. Let’s see—you both lead the league at the moment in completed QB to running back passes, and Bittle, your yards after the catch are incredible.”_
> 
> EB: _“Hey, we’ll take it.”_
> 
> RE: _“Now, at the beginning of the season, your animosity towards each other was well documented. And, of course, the media doesn’t really know what when on, but I’m wondering what do you think changed?”_
> 
> JZ: _“Erm, well, I—I think that we just didn’t understand each other and that came across clearly in our play, but we’ve taken the time to work it out and know each other. Bittle’s one of my best friends and I think it shows when we play.”_
> 
> EB: _“I completely agree. It’s something that we’ve worked on, and now, you know it’s real easy to trust Jack. Both on the field and off, and yeah, I think our friendship as just translated onto the field.”_
> 
> RE: _“You can definitely tell that you’re meshing well, and that the whole team is. Now, we’ll be right back with more from Jack Zimmermann and Eric Bittle of the Providence Knights.”_

***

super maria **@bittles** · 7:01pm · October 18, 2019  
i didn’t know i needed to hear bitty call jack honey but i did

katie! **@userkatie** · 7:01pm · October 18, 2019  
**@bittles** I CHOKED 

********

bittyandjack:

> okay okay okay it’s ~RPF but please send me everything y’all have with bitty and jack specifically referencing pet names pls and thank u

#that is NOT the first time he’s called him that omg #you can TELL #is it a specific thing to jack #or just a bitty thing??? #either way i was NOT ready

ericrichardbittle:

> that interview with bitty and jack WHEW it was everything and more i can’t even properly process all of my thoughts rn

#1) pet names #2) they trust each other implicitly #3) and i CANNOT believe we’re not talking about this but BITTY TALKING ABOUT JACK’S SHORTS #4) the short shorts have killed eric bittle RIP #5) i need photographic evidence lmao

***

**Phone Call**  
_Mama Bittle to Eric Bittle_  
October 23, 2019 — 11:01am

“Dicky, I am so proud of you. You boys are doing so well.”

“Thanks, Mama.”

“Your daddy and I haven’t missed a game. You should hear him brag about you to his players.”

“Haha, oh lord.”

“And Dicky, your Aunt Judy, that woman. She has been telling stories again.”

“Here we go.”

“Oh hush, you. You know my jam is better than hers…”

[silence]

“Dicky…”

“Yeah, mama, of course.”

“ _Dicky_.”

“Mama! The Knights love your jam. Tater made me make him five jars.”

“Well, he’s a growing boy. And how is Jack doing?”

“He’s doing well, mama. He wanted me to tell you thanks for sending him those protein bars. He loved them.”

“Tell him anytime dear.”

“I will. Okay, Mama, I actually have to go—I’m meeting with Jack for a run in a minute. [muttering] I can’t believe he talked me into running with him. The things I do—Oh mama, he STILL insists on wearing those ugly yellow shoes…”

“And those shorts?”

“Lord those shorts.”

“You know, Jack is quite the looker. Just like his father—”

[silence]

“Mama, I gotta go, he should be here any minute now…”

“OH, of course, of course. Call soon, okay?”

“I will. Love you.”

“Love you too.”

**Call Ended**

***

**_shitty knight_ **   
Wed, Oct 23, 11:21am

_so not to listen in  
on your phone calls_

_but why u lying  
to your mother lmaooo_

I don’t know what  
you’re talking about.

_ah i see_

_don’t want a paper trail  
regarding jam gate_

_and your love of jack’s butt_

_i see you_

_should tell the gc lmao_

How dare you.

I was gonna make you  
some of those scones that you  
like so much later, but IDK now.

_bitty u are the light  
of my life. pls forgive me._

_i love u_

😘😂

I’m already making them.

🙌

***

Jack Zimmermann ✓ **@JLZimmermann** · 7:05pm · October 25, 2019  
Bittle, how do I add a picture?

Jack Zimmermann ✓ **@JLZimmermann** · 7:06pm · October 25, 2019  
Tweet picture

Jack Zimmermann ✓ **@JLZimmermann** · 7:07pm · October 25, 2019  
How do hashtags work?

***

**_providence knights group chat_ **   
Fri, Oct 25, 7:11pm

_shitty knight_  
jack m’dude  
you are too MUCH

 _jack l. zimmermann_  
what?

 _connor whisk_  
lmaooo

 _william poindexter_  
Your Twitter game is  
not good bro

_eric r. bittle_  
I can only help  
so much guys!

_justin oluransi_  
no one tell him

 _jack l. zimmermann_  
How about we just  
focus on the fact that  
we have a game coming up.

 _jack l. zimmermann_  
Instead of chirping me…

 _adam j. birkholtz_  
boooooooooo

 _larissa duan_  
just accept that twitter  
is not your forte

 _jack l. zimmermann_  
Bittle, what’s an  
appropriate emojo  
for this moment?

_eric r. bittle_  
LOL Jack!

_eric r. bittle_  
Stopppp 😂😂

_connor whisk_  
who knew jack zimmermann  
was really a grandma in disguise

 _jack l. zimmermann_  
>:(

***

Jack Zimmermann ✓ **@JLZimmermann** · 7:37pm · October 25, 2019  
Bittle during an afternoon run. Gotta keep your head up. #chirpchirp #donttweetandrun pic.twitter.com/erb345jz

Eric “Bitty” Bittle ✓ **@bittle15** · 7:38pm · October 25, 2019  
OMG RT: **@JLZimmermann** Bittle during an afternoon run. Gotta keep your head up. #chirpchirp #donttweetandrun pic.twitter.com/erb345jz

***

**_jack l. zimmermann_ **   
Fri, Oct 25, 7:40pm

OH MY GOD

I shouldn’t have  
helped you lmao.

Must you chirp  
me on Twitter??

And how did  
you catch the exact  
moment that I tripped?

_I always give 110%_  
_when it comes to_  
_chirping, Bittle._

_;)_

OH MY GOD

***

Bittle couldn’t help but laugh, setting his phone down. Good lord, this boy was going to be the death of him. Damn you, Jack Zimmermann.


	4. regular season (weeks 9-16)

**_Have the Knights lost their stride?_**  
Theo Adams for Fox Sports Providence

> _After an 0-1 start to the season, the Knights shocked everyone by winning six straight games and then seven, but were we too quick to think that they could go all the way to the Super Bowl? Now, going into the final two games of the season, the Knights need to win out and go 10-6, to clinch the division over the Buffalo Bills, and if they fall to 8-8, they may miss the playoffs completely._
> 
> _The Knights may have hit a stumbling block, but with their final two games being against the Dallas Cowboys and the Miami Dolphins, they may just stand a chance at being division champs._

***

**_jack l. zimmermann_ **   
Mon, Dec 9 11:57pm

Jack, it’ll be okay.

You know we’ll bounce back.

_I know._

_It’s just hard._

_I get tired of hearing  
about how overrated we are._

_And how we just don’t have it._

It’s bullshit.

You know it,  
I know it, the rest  
of the team knows it.

_I know._

_We’ll show ‘em._

👊

***

**_jack l. zimmermann_ **   
Tue, Dec 10, 12:10am

_Also, I almost forgot…_

_I really just wanted  
to tell you that I ate  
all of those maple apple  
pies you made me._

_They were delicious._

_And thanks for the  
homemade chicken fingers._

_I don’t know where I’d be without you._

_Thanks for listening._

JACK!!!  
💕💕💕

***

Fox Sports Providence ✓ **@FoxSportsProvidence** · 4:00pm · December 22, 2019  
It’s Week 15! **@ProvidenceKnights** vs. **@DallasCowboys**. The Knights need to win!

Rachel ✌️ **@rachstanss** · 4:05pm · December 22, 2019  
pls let the knights pull this off!!!!

Providence Knights ✓ **@ProvidenceKnights** · 4:05pm · December 22, 2019  
It’s time for kickoff! #GoKnightsGo

***

The game flew by for Bitty in a swirl of nerves and adrenaline (“Bitty, are you sure you’re okay?” Chowder kept asking him, and Ransom: “It’s okay if you need to take a minute." Honestly, he was _fine_. Fine-ish.) He knew it would be a tough game, both teams needed a win, but he didn’t think that the Cowboys would spiral as much as they did. And the defense of the Knights took advantage. Between Ransom and Holster, they caught four interceptions and managed to run two back for touchdowns. All of it led to the team winning 35-7.

***

Providence Knights ✓ **@ProvidenceKnights** · 8:04pm · December 22, 2019  
All we do is win, win, win, no matter what! #OneMoreWin

***

Eric “Bitty” Bittle ✓ **@bittle15** · 9:15am · December 23, 2019  
I know people have given up on us, but we thrive on being the underdogs. Bring it on! #GoKnights #OneMoreWin

Rachel ✌️ **@rachstanss** · 9:22am· December 23, 2019  
**@bittle15** to quote beyonce: “imma keep runnin' cause a winner don't quit on themselves.”

Eric “Bitty” Bittle ✓ **@bittle15** · 9:24am · December 23, 2019  
❤️❤️ RT: **@rachelstanss** to quote beyonce: “imma keep runnin' cause a winner don't quit on themselves.”

Jack Zimmermann ✓ **@JLZimmermann** · 9:27am · December 23, 2019  
**@bittle15 @rachstanss** Who?

Eric “Bitty” Bittle ✓ **@bittle15** · 9:30am · December 23, 2019  
Don’t listen to **@JLZimmermann** y’all. He’s just trying to ANNOY me. RT **@JLZimmermann @bittle15 @rachstanss** Who?

Jack Zimmermann ✓ **@JLZimmermann** · 9:32am · December 23, 2019  
**@bittle15** Haha, I know that one song… the halo, halo song that you sing.

Eric “Bitty” Bittle ✓ **@bittle15** · 9:33am · December 23, 2019  
Y’all 😬 RT: **@JLZimmermann @bittle15** Haha, I know that one song… the halo, halo song that you sing.

Jack Zimmermann ✓ **@JLZimmermann** · 9:34am · December 23, 2019  
**@bittle15** Hey, I like when you sing it…

Eric “Bitty” Bittle ✓ **@bittle15** · 9:35am · December 23, 2019  
**@JLZimmermann** I’ll allow it.

***

jlzimmermanns:

> i am DECEASED i can’t stand jack and bitty’s flirting it’s TOO much for me this is so long y’all it was nice knowing you

#remember when we all thought that they hated each other #now they are THE Power Couple #god i have never desperately wanted two people to be together in my life

bittyandjack:

> i thrive on a good enemies to friends to lovers trope and bittyjack is about to END ME

#yall need to follow the providence knights #i beg of you #also is it bittyjack? zimbits?

***

**Phone Call**   
_Eric Bittle to Jack Zimmermann_   
December 28, 2019 — 10:27pm

“Hello?”

“Hey Jack.”

“Hi Bitty.”

“Sorry to call so late, but I just wanted to see how you were holding up?”

“I’m alright, Bits. A bit nervous for tomorrow, but I know we can win.”

“I’ve got a good feeling about everything. The game, the playoffs...”

“Oh, do you now?”

[laughs] “Don’t judge my intuition, Mr. Zimmermann! It hasn’t led me astray yet!”

“I would never.”

“Make sure to get some rest tonight, okay?”

“You too, Bitty. I’ll see you in the morning.”

“All right, text me or call me if you need anything…”

“I promise I will.”

“Okay, night Jack.”

“Night, Bits.”

**Call Ended**

***

**NFL on Fox Broadcast**   
TV Commentators: Chris Spielman and Dick Stockton

Dick: _“Well folks, it all comes down to this game for the Providence Knights. Week 16, win and they’re in—clinching the division while they’re at it as well. But the Miami Dolphins, who admittedly haven’t had a great season, are ready to spoil the Knights happy ending.”_

Chris: _“That’s definitely right, Dick. The Knights don’t want to sit back and think this will be an easy win. The Dolphins have been making strides to be better towards the end of this season, and you know stopping a division rival from getting to the playoffs would be a good end to the season for them. But, the Knights did make easy work of the Dallas Cowboys last week, and time will tell if they can do the same here.”_

***

Providence Knights ✓ **@ProvidenceKnights** · 1:03pm · December 29, 2019  
It’s us vs. the **@MiamiDolphins**! Win and we’re in! #GoKnightsGo

Dominic Schusters **@domschusters** · 1:06pm · December 29, 2019  
What are the chances that the Knights blow this one? Trying to keep my expectations down lol.

Ryan Hanson **@hansonryan1** · 1:07pm · December 29, 2019  
**@domschusters** Dude, if we lose to the fucking Miami Dolphins we don’t deserve to make the playoffs.

***

**NFL on Fox Broadcast**   
TV Commentators: Chris Spielman and Dick Stockton

Dick: _“The Knights will receive the first kick off and it’s Connor Whisk back to receive. He’s had a stellar year both as a wide receiver and their use of him in special teams. He’s the only player to run three kickoffs back for touchdowns this season.”_

Chris: _“The Knights really do have a surplus of talent on their team.”_

Dick: _“And the Knights will start on their 25 yard line. Zimmermann and company looked excellent in their last game versus the Cowboys. We’ll see if they can capitalize on the momentum as Bittle rushes for a first down!”_

Chris: _“Many people didn’t think that the Knights would be in this position to go to the playoffs, you’d have to think they’d play to prove them wrong.”_

***

Dannyyyy **@watcherdanny** · 1:20pm · December 29, 2019  
the knights score first!!!!!! thank u @ whiskey love u dude

Dannyyyy **@watcherdanny** · 1:21pm · December 29, 2019  
also sorry to anyone who doesn’t follow me on here for football. i’mma bout to livetweet this game

Dannyyyy **@watcherdanny** · 1:22pm · December 29, 2019  
but most of y’all should be used to this by now lmao

Katie! **@userkatie** · 1:22pm · December 29, 2019  
**@watcherdanny** i would expect nothing less! #GoKnights

***

super maria **@bittles** · 1:52pm · December 29, 2019  
okay it’s the end of the 1st quarter and we’re still winning 👀👀

Victoria Allan **@vickyallan** · 1:52pm · December 29, 2019  
me, at any moment: and with that completion we have to STAN #zimmermannistheGOAT

Providence Knights ✓ **@ProvidenceKnights** · 2:03pm · December 29, 2019  
And that’s a TD! Zimmermann to Tango! 14-0 Knights!

***

Benji Harrison **@benjharris** · 2:11pm · December 29, 2019  
Man, the Knights are about to legit steamroll the Dolphins and I am okay with that.

Mark L. **@itsmark** · 2:12pm · December 29, 2019  
**@benjharris** As a Dolphins fan, I agree. We need to take the L for a better chance at a draft pick lol.

***

**NFL on Fox Broadcast**   
TV Commentators: Chris Spielman and Dick Stockton

Dick: _“We’ve made it to halftime folks. Is it fair to say that this is the Knights’ game to lose, Chris?”_

Chris: _“100% Dick. They’re up 35-0 and we still have two more quarters to go. I hate to say it, but barring catastrophe, the Knights should win this game. They are firing on all cylinders out there. Bittle can’t be stopped, and Zimmermann has completed all but two passes. I’m really liking what I’m seeing from them today.”_

Dick: _“Sorry to all the Dolphins fans out there. But the Knights seem to be just too good.”_

***

Providence Knights ✓ **@ProvidenceKnights** · 4:03pm · December 29, 2019  
And that’s a 49-3 win! We’re going to the playoffs! 🎉🎉

Providence Knights ✓ **@ProvidenceKnights** · 4:04pm · December 29, 2019  
The Knights have clinched the division for the first time in 5 years! #GoKnightsGo

Ryan Hanson **@hansonryan1** · 4:10pm · December 29, 2019  
Holy shit, the Knights actually did it! #shocked

riley #1 knights stan **@rileyrenes** · 4:10pm · December 29, 2019  
WE MADE THE PLAYOFFS!!!!!

***

The team ran into the locker room, cheering and hollering. Bitty was still in disbelief that they actually won. _They were going to the playoffs._

Ransom and Holster immediately passed out their division champion shirts and hats, before busting out the champagne.

Bitty quickly ran and stood behind Jack. He knew what was coming next.

“Bitty—what?” Jack started to ask but was immediately hit in the face by a stream of champagne. He sputtered as Bitty laughed.

“Come on, Bits!” Jack said, moving away from him, and pulling him into the pile of teammates that were jumping around in celebration.

Lord, he always wanted to be this happy.

“Listen up!” Coach Hall yelled, trying to quiet them down for a minute. “No one thought we could make the playoffs, and here we are! I am inspired by each and every one of you—you all gave it everything you had to get here. Now let’s keep it going!”

Playoffs, here they come!


	5. playoffs (divisional round)

**_The Providence Knights and the Tennessee Titans are set for the AFC Divisional Round game_**  
John Johnson for NFL News Network

> _In the second matchup of the day, the Providence Knights will take on the Tennessee Titans in which will surely be a showdown. It’ll be a tough matchup between Jack Zimmermann and Ryan Tannehill, but this game could be the tale of the running backs. With Eric Bittle having another outstanding year and Derrick Henry pulling out another solid season, it’ll be anyone’s guess on who will come out on top._

***

The extra time off for winning the division proved to be necessary for Bitty and the rest of his teammates. When he showed up for the final practice before their first playoff game, he had never seen a team so focused, so determined.

For Bitty, it hadn’t been that long since he was in this position, but he knew for most of the Knights this was their first ever playoff run.

“I don’t know how you did this, Bitty,” Chowder said, as they were getting on their gear. “I feel like I’m gonna be sick.”

“I wish I could say that it gets better, but just remember that we’re all in this together, okay? No matter what,” Bitty said.

“But also, if you’re gonna chuck it up Chow, please do it away from me,” Nursey added.

“Yeah, you know Nurse has a sensitive stomach,” Dex said.

Nursey rolled his eyes at him.

“Can we focus, please, y’all?” Bitty asked. “We’ve got a game to win.”

“Hell yeah we do!” Nursey said. “Let’s go boys.”

***

**NFL on CBS Broadcast**   
TV Commentators: Jim Nantz and Tony Romo

Jim: _“Welcome to everyone tuning in on this fine Saturday evening. We’ve got a good one for you tonight. It’s the AFC Divisional round game with the Providence Knights taking on the Tennessee Titans. It should be a good one. What do you think of the matchup Tony?”_

Tony: _“I think it’s gonna be a great game. You’ve got two underdog teams battling it out, with high caliber players. I’m excited to see what happens.”_

***

Providence Knights ✓ **@ProvidenceKnights** · 8:03pm · January 12, 2020  
Here we go! #GoKnightsGo #PVDvsTEN

katie! **@userkatie** · 8:06pm · January 12, 2020  
i have cancelled plans tonight to watch this game so that’s where i’m at!!!!

lola zimms **@lolazimms** · 8:07pm · January 12, 2020  
**@userkatie** lmao girl! idk what i’m gonna do if the knights lose

***

jlzimmermanns:

> it is playoff football time and i have reached my final form

#if y’all can say one for my KNIGHTS #it’d be appreciated #football liveblog for ts

ericrichardbittle:

> okay so i know we’re barely into the game but how???? is???? bitty??? so??? good???

#he smol #he tiny #but he run fast #lmao I LOVE HIM

***

Providence Knights ✓ **@ProvidenceKnights** · 8:21pm · January 12, 2020  
And the Knights are on the board! Chowder kicks one through from 32 yards and we’re up 3-0 in the 1st.

captain jack zimmermann **@fakejackzimmermann** · 8:24pm · January 12, 2020  
i would die for sweet christopher chow

Rachel ✌ **@rachstanss** · 8:25pm · January 12, 2020  
**@fakejackzimmermann** HARD SAME

***

Providence Knights ✓ **@ProvidenceKnights** · 8:33pm · January 12, 2020  
Titans score. 7-3 👎

Providence Knights ✓ **@ProvidenceKnights** · 8:38pm · January 12, 2020  
What a return by **@ConnorWhisk**! We’re at the Titans 40 yard line!

Dannyyyy **@watcherdanny** · 8:40pm · January 12, 2020  
c’mon jack!!! #goknightsgo

Benji Harrison **@benjharris** · 8:43pm · January 12, 2019  
Damn, Zimmermann has an arm on him. #PVDvsTEN

Providence Knights ✓ **@ProvidenceKnights** · 8:45pm · January 12, 2020  
Zimms to Knight for the TOUCHDOWN!

Providence Knights ✓ **@ProvidenceKnights** · 9:00pm · January 12, 2020  
It’s 10-7 as we head into halftime. Keep it up boys!

***

**NFL on CBS Broadcast**   
TV Commentators: Jim Nantz and Tony Romo

Jim: _“What a game so far! We knew it would be close and it sure has been, hasn’t it Tony?”_

Tony: _“That’s for sure. Both teams are really fighting hard and it’s great to see. Zimmermann and Tannehill have almost identical stats going into the second half of this game. It’s basically a coin flip to guess who’s gonna win this one.”_

***

“Keep it going boys, and don’t let up. Zimmermann, don’t press the pass if it’s not there. Bitty, keep plugging away. They’re not prepared for your speed and we need to utilize it,” Coach Hall said as the team was sat at their respective lockers. “Don’t let off the gas, we’re only up by three points, but we should be up by a lot more. Ransom, Holster, Poots, keep making their lives difficult in the secondary. If one of you don’t get an interception, I’ll eat my hat.” He waved everyone into a circle. “Hands in, believe in yourselves, and we’re gonna win this.”

“Go Knights on three,” Coach Hall said, before counting down. “One, two, three…”

“Go Knights!”

***

Providence Knights ✓ **@ProvidenceKnights** · 9:17pm · January 12, 2020  
Snowy with the sack! The Titans go three and out quickly.

Morgan Eves **@morganneves** · 9:23pm · January 12, 2020  
man our defensive line is Good

Rachel ✌ **@rachstanss** · 9:24pm · January 12, 2020  
**@morganneves** right! i can’t believe they’re never mentioned when it comes to defenses

Morgan Eves **@morganneves** · 9:25pm · January 12, 2020  
**@rachstanss** i know! but it is providence after all...everyone overlooks us

***

Providence Knights ✓ **@ProvidenceKnights** · 9:37pm · January 12, 2020  
Zimmermann to Bitty all day! 17-7 #GoKnightsGo

riley #1 knights stan **@rileyrenes** · 9:40pm · January 12, 2020  
bitty!!!!!

Ryan Hanson **@hansonryan1** · 9:41pm · January 12, 2020  
Okay, I’ll be the first to admit I was hesitant about the Bittle trade, but dang he is on another level right now.

Dominic Schusters **@domschusters** · 9:43pm · January 12, 2020  
**@hansonryan1** He really is.

***

ESPN ✓ **@ESPN** · 10:15pm · January 12, 2020  
It’s the final countdown: Knights are still up 17-7 with 5 minutes left in the game! #PVDvsTEN

super maria **@bittles** · 10:18pm · January 12, 2020  
holy shit we’re really gonna win this game aren’t we #goknightsgo

Providence Knights ✓ **@ProvidenceKnights** · 10:22pm · January 12, 2020  
KNIGHTS WIN! See you in the Conference Round!

***

The euphoric feeling followed Bitty as he walked to the bus, headphones in and listening to his playlist for when they won. He knew they could do it, but watching this team win...Bitty didn’t have any words.

“Bitty!” he heard Jack yell out from behind him. “Wait a second!”

Bitty stopped, pulling out one earbud as Jack came rushing over to him, immediately pulling him into a hug. _Oh_ , Bitty wasn’t used to constantly getting this much affection from Jack, but he craved it now. “I really think we’re gonna do this, Bits.”

 _Bits_. It got him every time. Bitty could feel himself blush. “I know we will,” Bitty replied, looking up at Jack, his arms still around him.

Jack grinned at him one last time, before squeezing him tightly, Jack’s head lying on top of his. Bitty could feel Jack’s face press into his hair as he breathed him in. “Thanks Bitty.”

 _Oh lord_. “I got your back. You wanna share my headphones on the ride to the hotel?”

“As if you had to ask.”


	6. playoffs (conference round)

**_The Providence Knights and the Baltimore Ravens face off in the AFC Conference championship game_**  
Theo Adams for Fox Sports Providence

> _The Providence Knights and the Baltimore Ravens are set to face off in the AFC Conference championship game, and it is one of the most highly anticipated games of the season. It seems like every game the Knights play has been on a different level, but this will be their ultimate test as they will have to prove they have what it takes to play against the phenomenal quarterback Lamar Jackson and standout rookie wide receiver Hollywood Brown and the rest of the Ravens who have had an incredible season, and are the defending Super Bowl champions._
> 
> _In an interview earlier in the week, Jack Zimmermann was asked how he felt about their chances. “I think we have a real shot. The Ravens are a great team, but so are we, and I wouldn’t be so quick to dismiss us.”_
> 
> _Critics are still up in the air about the Knights, but if they can win this game and make it to the Super Bowl, then they’ll finally have to take notice._

***

Providence Knights ✓ **@ProvidenceKnights** · 8:08pm · January 19, 2020  
AFC Championship here we come! 💪🙏

ESPN ✓ **@ESPN** · 8:08pm · January 19, 2020  
The AFC Championship game starts now! #BALvsPVD

***

**NFL on CBS Broadcast**   
TV Commentators: Jim Nantz and Tony Romo

Jim: _“Hello folks! Jim Nantz and Tony Romo here with you for the AFC Championship game between the Providence Knights and the Baltimore Ravens. We’ve said it before, and we’ll say it again: this is gonna be a heck of game.”_

Tony: _“It really should be Jim. These two teams are matched up pretty evenly when you get down to the nitty gritty. It’s all a matter of who makes a mistake first.”_

***

super maria **@bittles** · 8:21pm · January 19, 2020  
y’all of course the ravens would score first………. i’m tired

Rachel ✌ **@rachstanss** · 8:24pm · January 19, 2020  
**@bittles** i hate to say it, but jackson is a beast

super maria **@bittles** · 8:25pm · January 19, 2020  
**@rachstanss** :((((( he’s so good :((((( any other time and it’d be great but not now

***

Providence Knights ✓ **@ProvidenceKnights** · 8:57pm · January 19, 2020  
INTERCEPTION! Holster takes it back to the house! 7-7, baby! #GoKnightsGo

katie! **@userkatie** · 9:00pm · January 19, 2020  
[chanting] holster holster holster holster

***

The game was too close for Bitty’s liking. One minute the Knights would score and then the next the Ravens would—it was infuriating to say the least. They had to settle down and focus after halftime.

They had to.

***

**NFL on CBS Broadcast**   
TV Commentators: Jim Nantz and Tony Romo

Jim: _“It’s halftime of the AFC Championship game and it’s 24-17 in favor of the Baltimore Ravens. The Knights seem to really be on their heels in this game.”_

Tony: _“I would say so, Jim. They’re fighting tooth and nail for every inch on the field, and you love to see it! The Knights gave up some big plays in the second, but they’ve kept the game close, which is key. If they can come outta halftime ready, and score, they should still have a chance.”_

***

Providence Knights ✓ **@ProvidenceKnights** · 9:17pm · January 19, 2020  
We’ll receive the kickoff to start the 3rd quarter!

Victoria Allan **@vickyallan** · 9:20pm · January 19, 2020  
whiskey is our one true hope in this game #whatareturn

***

Providence Knights ✓ **@ProvidenceKnights** · 9:27pm · January 19, 2020  
ZIMMERMANN TO KNIGHT! 43 yards on the play and that’s a first down at the 5 yard line!

Providence Knights ✓ **@ProvidenceKnights** · 9:29pm · January 19, 2020  
And there’s a flag on the play…

Providence Knights ✓ **@ProvidenceKnights** · 9:31pm · January 19, 2020  
Offensive pass interference. 🙄🙄 And we’re 3rd & 20 on the play with three minutes left in the third quarter. #GoKnightsGo

Dominic Schusters **@domschusters** · 9:32pm · January 19, 2020  
BULLSHIT! #PVDvsBAL

Ryan Hanson **@hansonryan** 1 · 9:32pm · January 19, 2020  
The league really doesn’t want the Knights in the Super Bowl do they? Ridiculous #PVDvsBAL

***

ESPN ✓ **@ESPN** · 9:54pm · January 19, 2020  
It’s a tie game between the **@ProvidenceKnights** and **@Ravens**! Zimmermann gets the Knights back in the game! #PVDvsBAL

Providence Knights ✓ **@ProvidenceKnights** · 9:55pm · January 19, 2020  
Zimmermann runs it in for the TD! Tie game! 24-24

captain jack zimmermann **@fakejackzimmermann** · 9:55pm · January 19, 2020  
i would like to thank not only god but also jesus for jack zimmermann

***

**NFL on CBS Broadcast**   
TV Commentators: Jim Nantz and Tony Romo

Tony: _“Wow, Jim! What a play by Zimmermann! He read the defense easily, and took them apart for the touchdown.”_

Jim: _“Chowder kicks off, and Thomas calls for a fair catch back at the Ravens 25 yard line. He really did, Tony. Zimmermann’s not known for running, but he took out a leaf of Jackson’s playbook on that one. [...] Jackson steps back, throws to Brown who makes the catch and it’s 2nd and 5 for the Ravens.”_

Tony: _“The Knights have been putting a lot of pressure on Jackson, and while the Ravens have the lead, they definitely had to work for it.”_

Jim: _“And the Knights blitz, hurrying Jackson, and he has to throw it away. 3rd and 5 for the Ravens now.”_

Tony: _“There again, the Knights are doing a good job in disrupting when they can.”_

Jim: _“And they do it again! Jackson, hurries, looking for an open receiver and throws it away again. The Knights will get the ball back with a little over two minutes left in the game.”_

***

Providence Knights ✓ **@ProvidenceKnights** · 10:10pm · January 19, 2020  
BELIEVE! #GoKnightsGo

Benji Harrison **@benjharris** · 10:11pm · January 12, 2019  
Time for a Zimmermann comeback! #PVDvsBAL

***

lola zimms **@lolazimms** · 10:11pm · January 12, 2019  
bitty with 30 yard run!!!!! holy shit!!!!!

Providence Knights ✓ **@ProvidenceKnights** · 10:12pm · January 19, 2020  
**@bittle15**!!!! We’re at the 50 yard line with 1:07 left in the game!

Providence Knights ✓ **@ProvidenceKnights** · 10:12pm · January 19, 2020  
Zimmermann —> Tango! That’s another 1st down!

***

super maria **@bittles** · 10:12pm · January 19, 2020  
oh my god oh my god oh my god please get it into field goal territory!!!!!

Rachel ✌ **@rachstanss** · 10:12pm · January 19, 2020  
**@bittles** please there’s only 10 seconds left!!!!

super maria **@bittles** · 10:12pm · January 19, 2020  
**@rachstanss** THEY DID!!!!!!

Dannyyyy **@watcherdanny** · 10:12pm · January 19, 2020  
What a throw by Zimmermann! Oh god, please let us make this field goal...

***

It all came down to this. The season was on the line with three seconds left in the fourth quarter.

Bitty couldn’t even look as the kicking team took the field. All he could do was hope and pray that Chowder would make the field goal.

 _Please, please, please, please let Chowder make this_ , Bitty thought.

He felt Jack’s arm brush against his and he risked a look over at him. Lord, they had to win this game.

Jack looked back at him for a moment, intense, and it was like Bitty forgot how to breathe. 

He managed to take a shaky breath, pressing his side more firmly into Jack’s. “Tell me when it’s over,” Bitty said, closing his eyes.

Bitty let the sound of the crowd and his teammates wash over him, his stomach full of nerves. He heard the whistle sound, knowing their season was to be determined in the manner of seconds.

It felt like ten minutes had passed when the roar of the crowd overwhelmed him moments later.

“We did it!” Jack yelled, wrapping Bitty in a hug. “We did it!”

Bitty opened his eyes, squeezing Jack back in shock. He looked up at the scoreboard to see it read:

**Providence Knights** : 27 — **Baltimore Ravens** : 24. 

They did it.

Bitty let out a loud whoop, letting go of Jack and running with the rest of this teammates out onto the field.

They were going to the Super Bowl.


	7. super bowl

**_The New Orleans Saints and the Providence Knights are set for Super Bowl LIV_**  
John Johnson for NFL News Network

> _The Super Bowl is set: The New Orleans Saints will take on the Providence Knights in Miami, Florida, for the championship game. In a Cinderella season for the Knights, it would be the first Super Bowl championship for Providence in its history, while the Saints last won the Super Bowl in 2010, but have made many appearances since then._
> 
> _Drew Brees said of the Knights, “It’s going to be a tough game. Zimmermann shouldn’t be underestimated—hell, the whole team shouldn’t be underestimated, and we’re not going to make the mistake of doing that.”_

***

Eric “Bitty” Bittle ✓ **@bittle15** · 9:35am · January 25, 2020  
Currently on a flight Florida bound.  
Ransom: snoring loudly.  
Holster: crying watching a movie.  
Jack: frowning and reading.  
Me: fascinated.

Eric “Bitty” Bittle ✓ **@bittle15** · 9:36am · January 25, 2020  
This is my life now y’all.

Eric “Bitty” Bittle ✓ **@bittle15** · 9:37am · January 25, 2020  
Excited to touch down and get ready for the SUPER BOWL.

Eric “Bitty” Bittle ✓ **@bittle15** · 9:38am · January 25, 2020  
Feeling pretty blessed right now.

Eric “Bitty” Bittle ✓ **@bittle15** · 9:39am · January 25, 2020  
Jack just full on gave me this >:( face and said, “Are you still on that Tweeter?”

Eric “Bitty” Bittle ✓ **@bittle15** · 9:40am · January 25, 2020  
*looks directly at the camera like i’m on the office*

***

They touched down without any issue and only a part of Bitty was dreading Media Day. At least he knew he wasn’t alone. (“Can’t you at least help me make your ‘I’m Jack Zimmermann and I don’t give a fuck’ face?” he had asked Jack. “That’s just my face, Bittle. I can’t help it that no one understands that. I don’t have any tips regarding the press. You should be the one giving me tips,” Jack responded. “Ha, as if you’d listen to me!” “I always listen to you, Bitty.”)

The team first went to their hotel for a meeting to know their schedule for Media Day and the rest of the week until the day of the Super Bowl.

Bitty was first up with the media coming Monday morning.

He made his way to his designated area, and he could already see the swarm of media around the podium. Taking a deep breath, he took his place.

“Hi everyone! How are y’all doing?” Bitty asked, as he got settled, standing behind a set of microphones.

There were a few calls of “We’re good, Eric!” and “Not bad!”

“All right, let’s get right into this shall we?” Bitty asked.

“Hi Bitty, Troy Jacobs from ESPN, how does it feel to be back at the Super Bowl again?”

“It feels really good actually. Still a bit overwhelming, but the team really came together and pulled it out in the end.”

“Bitty, Derrick Brown from Fox Sports 1, what do you say to the people who didn’t think the Knights could make it here?”

“Well, like I’ve said before, we’re a strong team, and we can do all the little things right to win in a tough game. This won’t be any different. Yeah, the Saints are good, but we’re better.”

“Bitty, Theo Adams from Fox Sports Providence, the chemistry between you and Zimmermann has been talked about all season. Do you think you’ll still be able to replicate that during the Super Bowl?”

“Of course! This is what we all play for. Yeah, there’s a lot more pressure, a ton more, good lord, but, we’re ready. I trust Jack.”

“Bittle! Teresa Shattuck from ESPN. You’re the first out football player to play in the Super Bowl, do you feel any pressure from that?”

“I mean, it’s a tremendous honor really. I’m lucky to not have had too much of an issue with it on the field—I’d be lying if I said there wasn’t and isn’t any comments thrown my way, but my teammates always have my back. And...I just want to show people that you can be who you are, no matter what you do, and you can succeed.”

“Bittle, Chuck Howard from CNN. How have the practices gone this week?” 

“They’ve been good! We’re really focused on making sure we beat the Saints.”

“Bitty! Ronan Matthews from Bleacher Report. There’s been a lot of talk about how you wouldn’t be able to replicate your rookie season, how do you feel you’ve done this season so far?”

“Oh lord, I mean, it’s my teammates that have really elevated me and I just hope that I live up to the hype.”

“Bittle. Sharon Barnes from Fox Sports. The Knights have a lot of rookies and untested players on the roster. How has the process been this time around for you as opposed to last year with the Falcons that had a lot of veterans on the team?”

“It’s been interesting seeing the differences. Some of the other younger players have been asking me what to expect, and as far as my process, it’s mainly remained the same. You still have the same end goal, it’s all about how you and your teammates can prepare.”

Bitty plastered on a smile as the questions kept coming. He could do this, he could do this.

***

“Bitty, hey, do you have a minute?” Jack asked, pulling Bitty aside for a moment as he was walking back to the lockers to get his things.

“Yeah, I was just heading back to the hotel. Media day is officially over for me.” Bitty grinned. “What’s up?”

“Do you want a ride there? We can talk?” Jack asked.

“Sure.” Bitty nodded. He followed Jack out to his rental, feeling a little apprehensive about what they were going to talk about. The date that they had was something they hadn’t _really_ discussed over the months since, just quietly mentioned in a string of sort-of-dates, and late night phone calls that Bitty loved. Oh lord, did Jack not like him? Maybe that’s what he had to say?

“You look like you’re gonna faint, Eric,” Jack said as they both hopped into the car.

Bitty laughed a little. “You’re making me nervous.”

“There’s no reason to be nervous. I just wanted to be honest with you,” Jack began. “I feel like we haven’t been completely open, or upfront about what we’re feeling, and I don’t want there to be any misunderstandings between us, not anymore.”

Bitty’s heart was beating quickly.

“I really like you, Eric,” Jack continued. “More than I could ever imagine. And I want to be with you, if you’ll have me. I was nervous before, but you mean so much to me, and I’m sorry we haven’t talked about this sooner...I just feel like we’ve naturally progressed towards this, and, honestly, I didn’t want to ruin anything between us.”

“Lord, I really _really_ like you too, Jack. And yes, I-I want that too. So much.”

Jack smiled at him brightly, intertwining his fingers with Bitty’s. “Once we win tomorrow, we can take it from there.”

“Ohh, a Super Bowl and a boyfriend, how lucky can one guy get?” Bitty laughed.

“Yeah, yeah, chirp chirp, Bitty.”

Bitty squeezed Jack’s fingers. “One day at a time?”

“One day at a time.”

***

Bitty was a mess.

He overcooked the apple fritters he had stressed baked instead of getting a proper night’s sleep before the big game, then he almost had a breakdown in the morning when he couldn’t find his lucky tape, and to top it off he ran full force into Jack when he got into the locker room (“Heads up, Bittle,” he said, and then winked. As if Bitty wasn’t already in an emotional state), and he still had a Super Bowl to win.

If anything, he was admittedly doing better than last year. He’s tried to repress the memory of what he’s dubbed the Vomiting Catastrophe of 2019.

“Bits, Bitty, Bittle, running man!” he heard Ransom call over to him. He had, thankfully, made it to his locker without any further incident.

Bitty took out one of his headphones. “Yeah?”

“You doing all right? You look a little…” Ransom made a face.

“I think he just looks like that,” Nursey chimed in.

“Hmm, you think so?” Ransom asked, looking over Bitty.

“Yeah, remember before we played the Bills?”

“Oh, yeah—”

“Same look.”

“Like he was gonna pass out, but also would knock down anyone in his way.”

“Exactly like that,” Ransom agreed.

“Honestly, I think that’s enough outta you two,” Bitty said, rolling his eyes.

“Leave Bittle alone guys, eh?” Jack said, taking a seat next to Bitty. He held his fist out.

Bitty tapped his knuckles against Jack’s. “This is nothing compared to the last game. There isn’t even an absurd amount of baked goods,” Jack said, a smirk on his lips.

Bitty immediately regretted all of his life decisions.

“Chirp, chirp, Mr. Zimmermann,” Bitty replied.

Jack merely grinned back at him, before pulling on the rest of his gear.

Bitty methodically did the same. He was never as superstitious as he was now that he was on the Knights, though he is glad that he no longer has to stuff himself in a gym bag anymore because “it worked the past six games, Bitty!”

Nevertheless, he was focused. This was the most important game of his life. He had the chance again to win the Super Bowl. Only in his wildest imaginations did he think he would play in back to back Super Bowl games, and this time, he was going to win.

Jack stood up, tapping his helmet to garner everyone’s attention.

“Today is the day that we go out and win. We’ve worked our asses off to get to this point. When people thought we wouldn’t even make it to the playoffs we proved them wrong. When they thought we wouldn’t win our division, we did. When they thought we wouldn’t win the divisional round game, or the conference, _we did_. I’m proud of each and every one of you. Lay it all on the field tonight, and no matter what, we got each other’s back.” Jack nodded, fist raised in the air. 

“Who are we?” he yelled.

“The Knights!” the team chorused.

“Who are we?”

“THE KNIGHTS!”

“All or nothing, boys, let’s go!”

***

As Bitty ran out onto the field with his teammates he let the air of excitement, and the adrenaline of the game, flow through him. The roar of the crowd felt like a wave crashing over him. He would never get over this feeling.

He looked over at Jack as they took their places on the sidelines. Jack raised his eyebrow at Bitty, noticing his gaze before reaching out his fist with a smile.

Bitty grinned back him before bumping his knuckles against Jack’s.

They could do this.

***

**NFL on FOX Broadcast: Super Bowl LIV**   
TV Commentators: Joe Buck and Troy Aikman

Joe: _“Welcome to Super Bowl LIV, everyone, I’m Joe Buck here with Troy Aikman. It’s the Providence Knights versus the New Orleans Saints here in beautiful Miami, Florida. Both teams have gone on a journey to get here. The Knights were a favorite in the beginning of the season only to drop off towards the middle of the season, while the Saints have been slow and steady.”_

Troy: _“You’re definitely right, Joe. With the way the Knights’ season has gone, and the uphill battle of the playoffs...I mean, the field goal to win the Conference round game—that was something else. They are the underdogs in this game, while New Orleans is the more seasoned, veteran team, they’ve been in this position before, and they’re here to play.”_

Joe: _“It’ll be interesting to see this game play out that’s for sure.”_

***

super maria **@bittles** · 6:05pm · February 2, 2020  
lord i have NEVER been more nervous #GoKnightsGo

captain jack zimmermann **@fakejackzimmermann** · 6:07pm · February 2, 2020  
all i want in my life is for jack zimmermann to win the super bowl #putRESPECTonhisname

super maria **@bittles** · 6:07pm · February 2, 2020  
**@fakejackzimmermann** HARD SAME

Mark Johnson **@themarkjohnson1** · 6:10pm · February 2, 2020  
So what are the chances the Knights don’t get absolutely obliterated tonight?

Devin Ackles **@realdevinackles** · 6:11pm · February 2, 2020  
**@themarkjohnson1** It’s gonna depend on how good of a game Brees has. I don’t have my hopes up lol.

Mark Johnson **@themarkjohnson1** · 6:12pm · February 2, 2020  
**@realdevinackles** True, but Zimmermann and Bittle? That’s some straight 🔥 🔥 🔥 🔥

Devin Ackles **@realdevinackles** · 6:12pm · February 2, 2020  
**@themarkjohnson1** I mean, you’re not wrong. #GOATS

***

FIRST QUARTER:

Providence Knights ✓ **@ProvidenceKnights** · 6:42pm · February 2, 2020  
Good guys score first! Zimmermann to Whisk for the TOUCHDOWN! 7-0 Knights!

lola zimms **@lolazimms** · 6:44pm · February 2, 2020  
TOUCHDOWN FOR THE KNIGHTS!!!! #SuperBowl

super maria **@bittles** · 6:44pm · February 2, 2020  
y’all i am like SHAKING rn this game is gonna be too much for me #GoKnightsGo #SuperBowl

Shawn Sanchez **@dasaints** · 6:45pm · February 2, 2020  
Let’s all just calm down it’s just the first quarter. I’d take Brees over Zimmermann any day of the week. #WhoDat

***

SECOND QUARTER: 

**NFL on FOX Broadcast: Super Bowl LIV**   
TV Commentators: Joe Buck and Troy Aikman

Troy: _“The Knights are out to a surprising lead, but the Saints are looking strong here.”_

Joe: _“They have excellent field position to start the second quarter. [...] And Brees sends it long to Thomas who makes the catch!”_

Troy: _“Wow, what an incredible pass and throw there, Joe.”_

Joe: _“The Saints are not about to be counted out of this game. [...] And Brees again to Thomas! They are marching down the field. It’s 1st and 10 at the Knights’ 40 yard line. 10 minutes left in the half. [...] Brees is rushed, scrambles and makes the pass to Ted Ginn Jr., who runs it in for a touchdown! It’s a tie game!”_

***

Providence Knights ✓ **@ProvidenceKnights** · 6:54pm · February 2, 2020  
And we go three and out 😔😔

Ryan Hanson **@hansonyan1** · 6:54pm · February 2, 2020  
Of course the Knights would do this to me. #SuperBowl I guess #GoKnightsGo

***

**NFL on FOX Broadcast: Super Bowl LIV**   
TV Commentators: Joe Buck and Troy Aikman

Joe: _“And the Saints offense is back on the field.”_

Troy: _“The Knights defense is going to have to step it up here._

Joe: _“The Knights blitz again, Brees is rushed, and has to throw it away. [...] 2nd and 10 now. Brees drops back, looking for a receiver and throw it [...] and it’s intercepted by Justin Oluransi!”_

***

Providence Knights ✓ **@ProvidenceKnights** · 7:01pm · February 2, 2020  
Ransom with the INT! #GoKnightsGo

katie! **@userkatie** · 7:01pm · February 2, 2020  
the scream i just let out omg

riley #1 knights stan **@rileyrenes** · 7:03pm · February 2, 2020  
bitty with the touchdown!!!!!! #SuperBowl

Providence Knights ✓ **@ProvidenceKnights** · 7:04pm · February 2, 2020  
**@bittle15** runs it in and we’re up 14-7!

***

Morgan Eves **@morganneves** · 7:14pm · February 2, 2020  
someone wake me up when this game is over I can’t take this back and forth anymore #SuperBowl

New Orleans Saints ✓ **@Saints** · 7:16pm · February 2, 2020  
Michael Thomas with the TD! We tied the game again! #SuperBowl

Providence Knights ✓ **@ProvidenceKnights** · 7:16pm · February 2, 2020  
👎👎👎👎👎👎👎

***

Providence Knights ✓ **@ProvidenceKnights** · 7:20pm · February 2, 2020  
Saints score again. 21-14 😔

***

**NFL on FOX Broadcast: Super Bowl LIV**   
TV Commentators: Joe Buck and Troy Aikman

Joe: _“There’s five minutes left in the half as the Knights’ offense takes the field. Zimmermann hands it off to Bittle, who makes one miss, and he’s got the first down!”_

Troy: _“Eric Bittle is really a cut above the rest when it comes to running backs. When he came out at the beginning of the season there was a worry that he’d be quietly shunned from the league, but he’s seemed to really fit in here with the Knights.”_

Joe: _“He definitely has Troy. And that’s another 1st down for the Knights as Zimmermann completes the pass to Knight. [...] WOW, what a pass to Connor Whisk who makes the catch! The Knights are in Saints territory at the 31 yard line with 3 minutes left in the half.”_

Troy: _“Wowee, every time you think you knocked down the Knights, here they come again!”_

Joe: _“Zimmermann drops back, scrambles, and makes a short pass to Bittle, who catches it, bounces off a defensive linemen, and he’s...still...going...and TOUCHDOWN ERIC BITTLE!”_

Troy: [laughs] _“What a run! Knights tie the game up AGAIN!”_

***

Providence Knights ✓ **@ProvidenceKnights** · 7:24pm · February 2, 2020  
And we’re going into halftime all tied up! 21-21 #SuperBowl

***

HALF TIME:

Bitty made his way to his locker, feeling optimistic. They had tied the game up, and while the Saints were tough, Bitty _knew_ they could win this.

He gave fist bumps to everyone along the way, buoyed by their positivity. He grinned widely at Jack as they sat down.

“I know you don’t want to jinx this,” Bitty said. “But we can keep this up, I know it.”

Jack smiled, letting out a huff of laughter, as he wiped his face with a towel. “Two more quarters, Bittle.” He reached out for a fist bump.

Bitty met his fist. “We’ve got your back.”

Jack nodded, reaching out and squeezing Bitty’s shoulder before he stood up. “I know Coach Hall and Murray need to talk to us, but I just wanted to say: we got this boys. Don’t let up, go hard, it’s time to win.”

***

THIRD QUARTER:

ESPN ✓ **@ESPN** · 7:56pm · February 2, 2020  
What a game! Saints score to go up by a touchdown! It’s 27-21 Saints! #SuperBowl

Rachel ✌ **@rachstanss** · 8:00pm · February 2, 2020  
i hope y’all realize how hard my heart is pounding right now like this is serious #GoKnightsGo

Dannyyyy **@watcherdanny** · 8:01pm · February 2, 2020  
**@rachstanss** OMG hard same

Rachel ✌ **@rachstanss** · 8:01pm · February 2, 2020  
**@watcherdanny** like i get that there’s still a whole nother quarter but pls have mercy

Dannyyyy **@watcherdanny** · 8:01pm · February 2, 2020  
**@rachstanss** EXACTLY!

Dominic Schusters **@domschusters** · 8:03pm · February 2, 2020  
All these people that jumped on the Knights bandwagon...where are you now? #noloyalty

Benji Harrison **@benjiharris** · 8:05pm · February 2, 2020  
If Zimmermann pulls off a comeback... I’m calling it now, he’s the #GOAT

super maria **@bittles** · 8:06pm · February 2, 2020  
Tied again!!!!! #GoKnightsGo #SuperBowl

Providence Knights ✓ **@ProvidenceKnights** · 8:10pm · February 2, 2020  
TIE GAME! Zimmermann with a bomb to Knight! 27-27 #GoKnightsGo

***

FOURTH QUARTER:

**NFL on FOX Broadcast: Super Bowl LIV**   
TV Commentators: Joe Buck and Troy Aikman

Joe: _“And it could all come down to this folks. What could be the final drive for the Providence Knights with the chance to win it all. I’ll say, Troy, what a game this has turned out to be.”_

Troy: _“You said it, Joe. It’s been a battle of the quarterbacks tonight and you love to see it. Zimmermann and Brees are really putting on a show. Two of the best in the league, going toe to toe, showing people how it’s done. It’s incredible.”_

Joe: _“The Knights start out on their own 25 yard line, with 2:50 left on the clock. They still have one timeout remaining, and with the two minute warning still to come, it’ll lend them a hand. Zimmermann drops back, and completes a pass to Knight for nine yards. They hurry to the line of scrimmage, and it’s 2nd and 1. Bittle in the back field. Zimmermann hands it off to Bittle, and Bittle breaks one tackle, and ANOTHER, there’s two men left to beat—oh! And he’s pushed out of bounds at the 40 yard line...And we’re at the two minute warning.”_

Troy: _“For all the talk about QBs tonight, Eric Bittle is quietly having a fantastic game. He’s just eclipsed 100 yards rushing, with one touchdown under his belt, he’s been a key player in helping the Knights get down the field, Joe.”_

Joe: _“He definitely has been. There’s something between him and Jack Zimmermann that seem to have the Saints on their heels these last few plays. It’ll be interesting to see how they manage the clock from here on out.”_

Troy: _“With two minutes left, you don’t want to give the Saints a chance to get the ball back for very long, if at all. They have plenty of time left to slow down, take their time, and get down the field. You don’t want to have to force anything at this stage.”_

Joe: _“Is this taking you back, Troy?”_

Troy: _“Boy, is it! And you know, it’s incredible to see the level of skill of these players. And I know we’ve said it a million times tonight, but what a game!”_

***

riley #1 knights stan **@rileyrenes** · 8:45pm · February 2, 2020  
lord pls let the knights go down the field and score thank u and amen

Victoria Allan **@vickyallan** · 8:45pm · February 2, 2020  
omg i have never been this invested in a football game before and i’m dyinG

super maria **@bittles** · 8:46pm · February 2, 2020  
me, currently: rally cap on. fingers crossed. praying. #GoKnightsGo

***

Providence Knights ✓ **@ProvidenceKnights** · 8:48pm · February 2, 2020  
And that’s another first down! What a catch by **@bsknight**! #KnightsPride

ESPN ✓ **@ESPN** · 8:49pm · February 2, 2020  
If there’s someone out there not watching the Super Bowl right now, turn it on!

Fox NFL Football ✓ **@FoxNFL** · 8:50pm · February 2, 2020  
**@ProvidenceKnights** are on the 30 yard line with 1:45 seconds left in the game! All the need is a field goal to win. #SuperBowl

***

They were steadily making their way down field, and Bitty knew they could and would win this game.

There was one minute left on the clock, as Bitty lined up, ready for the next play.

“SET!” Jack yelled, and Bitty was off. Cleanly handling the exchange for the ball, Bitty dropped his shoulder, hitting a defensive lineman, bouncing off of him, and running hard. He was at the 20 yard line, then the 15 yard line, lord he could see the endzone.

“Uff,” Bitty groaned as he was shoved out of bounds at the ten. Coach Hall quickly called for their final timeout with 40 seconds left in the game.

“Way to go, Bitty!” Jack hollered as Bitty was undaunted with congratulatory slaps to the helmet.

“Bits!” Shitty exclaimed, grabbing him by the shoulders, knocking their helmets together. “We got this, baby!”

Coach Hall called everyone over. “Zimmermann, I want you to throw it to the endzone. Don’t force it if it’s not there, but we’ve beat their left corner back every time we’ve thrown it there. Shitty, do what you can to get open,” Coach Hall said. “Now get out there.”

Bitty felt a mix of nerves and excitement as he stood on the sidelines. He watched with bated breath as Jack dropped back, scrambled for a moment, before throwing a pass to Shitty, who caught it in the endzone with 23 seconds left in the game.

He let out a loud yell that he felt deep in his bones as his teammates and the crowd went wild as they took the lead.

“Calm down, everyone!” Coach Hall yelled, “Take it easy, there’s still time left. Chowder you know what to do!”

The special teams went out onto the field, and Bittle’s stomach was still full of nerves. Chowder easily made the extra point as the clock ticked down to 10 seconds. Lord, they really were going to do this.

He walked over to stand next to Jack as both teams got ready for the kick return. All they had to do was stop them.

Bitty resisted the urge to grab Jack’s hand, opting to rest his shoulder against his. They were in this together. He felt Jack lean against him as the refs blew the whistle to signal the kick off.

_10 seconds left._

Chowder kicked the football, sailing it towards the other end of the field.

_8 seconds left._

It was caught by the Saints receiver, Devonte Harris, and Bitty watched as he started to return the kick, running hard towards the opposite end of the field. 

Now all they had to do was stop him.

_6 seconds left._

Harris threw the ball ahead to Michael Thomas, who blew past a few Knights players, before throwing the ball to Ginn Jr. in front of him.

_3 seconds left._

Bitty couldn’t watch as Ginn Jr. threw the ball to Jared Cook, who had caught up to the play, and took off towards the end zone.

_1 second left._

It was chaos as players tried to block and bring Cook down. Bitty felt as if his heart was in his throat as he watched him hit the 30 yard line...

He screamed as Ransom managed to tackle Cook at the 25 yard line just as the clock ran out.

They won! They were Super Bowl champions!

Bitty could hardly believe it as the crowd roared and the streamers and confetti came falling from the rafters. Tears welled up in his eyes as the realization sunk in. _They won the Super Bowl!_

“Bitty!” Shitty yelled, running over to him hauling him into a hug. “We did it!”

Bitty squeezed him back tightly, any and all words leaving him.

He quickly got jostled around as he let go of Shitty, and he realized that he had lost sight of Jack, and lord, he needed to get to him again.

There were so many players, cameras, and _people_ , that he felt like he wasn’t going to be able to find him.

He _needed_ to find him.

“Jack!” he yelled, but to no avail. The crowd engulfing him was too tightly packed. Bitty kept looking around hoping to catch sight of him.

 _There!_ Finally, Bitty spotted him, surrounded by a few players and press, with a camera in his face.

“Jack!” he called out again, this time he saw Jack’s head look his way.

“Eric!” Jack hollered back. Bitty watched as he pushed his way past the the press and players, ignoring the calls of his name.

It felt like all Bitty could see was Jack. His heart was pounding, his stomach was full of butterflies, and he wished that he could stay in this moment for the rest of his life.

“Eric,” Jack said, sounding breathless, pulling Bitty towards him.

“Jack.” Bitty couldn’t look anywhere but at Jack. He could feel his face blushing from the intense look that Jack was giving him, and he was acutely aware of how close they were standing but nothing could make him drag his eyes away.

“Eric, I—” Jack started to say, as Bitty watched him glance down at Bitty’s lips. _Oh._ Bitty felt as if his body was on fire. Jack pulled him against his chest, chests brushing, as he leaned his head down. Bitty grabbed a hold of Jack’s uniform, shaking from nerves, as he met Jack halfway, their lips meeting in a kiss.

 _Good lord._ Bitty couldn’t believe this was actually happening.

They parted for a moment, both looking at each other slightly shocked and dazed, before kissing again, this time deeper. Bitty felt Jack’s hands on him, holding as tightly onto him as he was hanging onto Jack as he kissed him back, feeling as if they were the only two people around.

As they pulled away, Bitty became acutely aware of the shouts of their name around them. _Oh._ They had just kissed on camera...for all the world to see.

He shot Jack a nervous look, but Jack just looked determined, and happy. “Come on,” Jack said, grabbing Bitty’s hand and pulling him along, ignoring the yells of the press. “Let’s go, we’ve got a trophy to get.”

Bitty intertwined his fingers with Jack’s, laughing quietly to himself out of sheer happiness. “Let’s go.”

***

National Football League ✓ **@NFL** · 9:12 pm · February 2, 2020  
Your **@ProvidenceKnights** are SuperBowl LIV champions!

Providence Knights ✓ **@ProvidenceKnights** · 9:12 pm · February 2, 2020  
LET’S GO KNIGHTS! #SuperBowlChamps

***

marieeeee **@marievlogs** · 9:15 pm · February 2, 2020  
HOLY S**T!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

kayla c **@siriusblackss** · 9:16 pm · February 2, 2020  
asdkljfahdskfjhjkhjk JACK AND BITTY DID *THAT*

captain jack zimmermann **@fakejackzimmermann** · 9:17 pm · February 2, 2020  
jack and bitty ended homophobia!!!!! WE STAN

super maria **@bittles** · 9:18 pm · February 2, 2020  
diD EVERYONE SEE THAT KISS?????? DID MY EYES DECEIVE ME????

marieeeee **@marievlogs** · 9:18 pm · February 2, 2020  
**@bittles** i knew they were together!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Rachel ✌ **@rachstanss** · 9:20pm · February 2, 2020  
omg we’re the champs and JACK AND BITTY just KISSED!!! 

Chad Neal **@iamchad** · 9:22pm · February 2, 2020  
That is so disgusting. I can’t believe I was forced to see that. #SuperBowl

Dominic Schusters **@domschusters** · 9:22pm · February 2, 2020  
**@iamchad** Just turn off the TV bro. Get over it. You're the one who's disgusting. 

***

ericrichardbittle:

> y’all i—i don’t even know what to say besides ZIMBITS IS REAL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

#that kiss was straight out of some fic #like i cannot even BELIEVE my eyes rn

jlzimmermanns:

> my brain is uh OFFLINE but holy s**t like i know we talk about jack and bitty like they’re NBD, but uh they just KISSED while being players in one of the most homophobic sports, after they WON THE SUPER BOWL

#am i being punked?????? #maybe i’ll have more coherent thoughts later…

bittyandjack:

> i am screaming!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! my whole body is like shutting down right now. like JACK AND BITTY!!!!! KISSED!!!!!!!!!

#part of me is like ?????? maybe???? that??? didn’t??? happen??? #bUT IT DID #we did it kids

doitforzimbits:

> and like bitty and jack holding hands and only letting go until jack was named MVP and had to take the trophy for it and them sharing the vince lombardi trophy together like WE STAN

#like they were both just like we’re here we’re gay get over it #akjdshf;akjh #I LOVE THEM


	8. off season

**_Providence Knights Jack Zimmermann and Eric Bittle: Where Are They Now?_**  
Caroline Newman for E! News

> _After shocking the sports world with the kiss seen around the world, Providence Knights captain, quarterback, and MVP of Super Bowl LIV, Jack Zimmermann, and Providence Knights running back, Eric Bittle, have not been spotted since, leaving us all to wonder—where are they? And what will happen next?_
> 
> _While Bittle came out at the end of last season, Jack Zimmermann has staunchly refused to comment on anything other than football although rumors have quietly swirled around him since his college years. No comment has been made from either of them at this time._
> 
> _Wherever they are, they have cemented themselves into the history books for better or worse. And we are here for it._

***

**_shitty knight_**   
Mon. Feb. 3, 2020 1:34pm

_BITTY_  
_BRO_  
_are u for real right now!!!!!_

_MY BEST FRIENDS_

_just know that i LOVE u_  
_and jack but brah_

 _pls text me back_  
_have JACK text ME BACK!!!_

_we’re a smidge worried_

***

**_providence knights group chat_ **   
Mon. Feb. 3, 2020 4:05pm

_shitty knight_  
yo so has anyone heard  
from jack or bits?

 _shitty knight_  
like i want to buy them like  
a congrats on the sex cake

 _shitty knight_  
but also  
i want to punch them  
for worrying me

 _larissa duan_  
HARD SAME

 _chris chowder_  
i don’t want to  
celebrate without them :(((

***

**Phone Call**   
_Mama Bittle to Eric Bittle_   
February 3, 2020 — 5:30pm

_“You have reached the voicemail of Eric Bittle, please leave a message after the tone.”_

“Dicky, it’s your Mama. Oh, Dicky, I just wanted to say how proud I am of you! Super Bowl champion! And well, you and Jac—well, just call us, honey. Love you.”

***

**_providence knights group chat_ **   
Tues. Feb. 4, 2020 4:05pm

_adam j. birkholtz_  
okay so who’s gonna  
take one for the team  
and go to jack’s to see  
if they’re okay???

 _derek nurse_  
it’s a no from me

 _justin oluransi_  
holster, i think  
it’s gonna have to  
be me and you bud

 _adam j. birkholtz_  
it’s a sacrifice i’m willing  
to make tbh

 _adam j. birkholtz_  
if i have to see the beauty  
that is jack’s butt then  
so be it

 _justin oluransi_  
word

 _shitty knight_  
lardo and i went over  
this morning

 _shitty knight_  
they’re icing us OUT

 _tony tangredi_  
but like they’re okay right?

 _tony tangredi_  
right????

***

Bitty woke up, face laying on top of Jack’s chest, Jack’s arms tight around him, feeling happier than he had ever felt in his life. The kind of happiness that he never felt that could achieve. Lord, he won a Super Bowl title, snagged himself an incredible boyfriend, and maybe they kissed each other on national television despite no one _really_ knowing about them. And, okay, the last bit was a little nerve-inducing, but Jack, _lord_ , Jack, was taking everything well.

And, okay, maybe they were on a complete social media blackout (Bitty knew he was going to cave soon) and maybe they were not taking any calls or texts from anyone, but who could blame them? A few days of shared bliss before the real world came knocking was too good to pass up.

Bitty smiled as he buried his face into Jack’s chest. He knew it was too soon, but he really loved this man.

“Eric?” he heard Jack asked, voice sounding scratchy.

“Morning sweetpea.” Bitty felt Jack’s arms squeeze him softly.

“Morning,” Jack replied, kissing the top of Bitty’s head. “Did you sleep okay?”

“You make for a very comfortable pillow, Mr. Zimmermann.”

Jack laughed. “I’m glad I could be of use.”

“I wish we could just stay here forever. I don’t want to leave this little cocoon.”

“Me neither, Bits. But I think it’s time to face everyone…and I think we’ve got a good game plan.”

“I think the plan can wait a little while longer, don’t you think?” Bitty asked mischievously, an eyebrow raised.

“I do like the way you think,” Jack agreed, leaning down to kiss Bitty deeply. Bitty kissed him back, hard, nibbling softly on Jack’s lower lip.

“I knew—” He pressed a kiss to Jack’s chin. “You—” A kiss to his forehead. “Would—” Another kiss to the tip of his nose. “Agree,” he said, kissing his lips.

Jack smiled into the kiss before, flipping them over, pressing Bitty down into the mattress, and kissing him soundly.

***

Jack Zimmermann ✓ **@JLZimmermann** · 10:11am · February 10, 2020  
So proud of my **@ProvidenceKnights** teammates! We are Super Bowl champs! #KnightsPride

Jack Zimmermann ✓ **@JLZimmermann** · 10:12am · February 10, 2020  
It was an honor to receive the MVP award, and if I’m honest, I’m still in shock that we won. We really came together as a team and showed everyone just what we’re made of, and I couldn’t be happier.

Jack Zimmermann ✓ **@JLZimmermann** · 10:13am · February 10, 2020  
And as I know you’re all wondering. Yes, **@bittle15** is my boyfriend. No, the kiss wasn’t planned, but I wouldn’t have had it any other way. He’s changed my life for the better, and I’m thankful to know him. We appreciate all your kind words!

Eric “Bitty” Bittle ✓ **@bittle15** · 10:15am · February 10, 2020  
❤️❤️❤️❤️ RT: **@JLZimmermann** And as I know you’re all wondering. Yes, **@bittle15** is my boyfriend. No, the kiss wasn’t planned, but I wouldn’t have had it any other way. He’s changed my life for the better, and I’m thankful to know him. We appreciate all your kind words!

Eric “Bitty” Bittle ✓ **@bittle15** · 10:16am · February 10, 2020  
This whole season has changed my life. Incredibly proud of my **@ProvidenceKnights** teammates—WE DID IT! To all of the Knights fans, thank you for your support (both personally and professionally) and we can’t wait to celebrate with you all! 

Eric “Bitty” Bittle ✓ **@bittle15** · 10:16am · February 10, 2020  
And to **@JLZimmermann** , you silly, silly man. You’ve changed me for good. ❤️

Eric “Bitty” Bittle ✓ **@bittle15** · 10:17am · February 10, 2020  
See you all next season! #goingforthatrepeat


End file.
